Venganza y pasión
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Una cruel intriga es capaz de cruzar sus caminos, pero solo el amor puede unirlos.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Aquí Alchemist Souma reportándose nuevamente.

Como ya es costumbre, les traigo un fic de la pareja que ya se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas (¿de veras? **¬¬**) XD

Esta vez he preparado una adaptación, la idea principal la he tomado de una película de la época de oro del cine mexicano que se titula "La mentira", y de la cual también se realizó una telenovela.

Quiero aclarar que solo estoy tomando como base la idea principal, ya que la historia quedara adaptada a Fullmetal Alchemist, lo cual ya seria algo propio.

Aclaro este punto para que no haya malentendidos con todo este asunto de los plagios.

Sin más, le agradezco a Miyazawa19 por orientarme en todo este asunto de las adaptaciones, y le reitero que cuenta con mi apoyo en lo que se ofrezca.

Le dedico esta historia a Laura Rojas, a quien le agradezco por su incondicional apoyo, y esperando que se recupere pronto de su fractura.

Ahora si, los dejo leer.

**Prólogo.**

La mañana era fría en Ciudad Central. No había parado de llover en toda la noche, y aun a esa temprana hora una leve llovizna se hacia presente.

Un joven de larga cabellera rubia circulaba por la calle, caminando a paso rápido y firme.

Iba ataviado con un largo abrigo negro que lo protegía de la lluvia, el cual escondía el elegante uniforme azul que llevaba puesto, señal de que era miembro del ejército.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar aun más rápido al vislumbrar su destino, el cuartel general militar de Central.

Subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, mientras que al final de estas, un hombre también uniformado le esperaba con una sombrilla.

**-Buenos días, Coronel Elric.****-** saludo con respeto el soldado, mientras le ayudaba a despojarse del abrigo

**-Buenos días**** Teniente Bloch. ¿Alguna novedad?-**

**-Ninguna hasta ahora, Señor.-**

**-Bien, estaré en mi despacho.-** dijo Ed, al tiempo de que se adentraba al cuartel.

El muchacho avanzaba por los pasillos del lugar, aproximándose a su oficina.

De solo pensarlo sentía orgullo. Había alcanzado ya el grado de coronel a su corta edad de veinticuatro años, pero nada de eso había sido fácil.

Desde niño siempre fue muy hábil con la alquimia, que fue la única herencia que les dejo su padre, quien había desaparecido hacía ya muchos años atrás.

Su experiencia en esa difícil ciencia le llevo a convertirse en alquimista estatal cuando era apenas un adolescente, puesto que sus superiores lo consideraban un prodigio, y desde esa ocasión su carrera militar fue en ascenso gracias al esfuerzo y empeño que puso en ello.

En un principio, tuvo que soportar pruebas difíciles, y diversas humillaciones, no le importo volverse un "perro de la milicia", ahora todo eso era parte del pasado, y pensaba que había valido la pena después de todo.

Luego de unos minutos, Edward llego hasta su despacho, y después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hasta su escritorio, sentándose con pesadez en la silla que se encontraba detrás.

Dio un suspiro profundo, y después metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De ahí, saco un objeto plateado que sostenía con fuerza, para luego, abrirlo delante de sus ojos.

Se trataba de su reloj de plata, símbolo de todo alquimista estatal.

Su vista se concentro en el objeto, o mejor dicho, en lo que guardaba dentro de el.

Sonrió con nostalgia, ya que lo que estaba dentro del reloj era una vieja fotografía. En ella se observaba a dos niños rubios, uno evidentemente mayor que el otro.

Después, el alquimista abrió uno de los pequeños cajones de su escritorio, sacando de ahí otro retrato, donde podían observarse de nuevo a los dos chicos de doradas cabelleras, solo que un poco mayores. Uno de ellos portaba el uniforme del ejército, quien sin duda se trataba de Ed, y a su lado posaba su joven hermano, Alphonse Elric.

Desde que tenia uso de razón, el mayor de los hermanos siempre había profesado un sentimiento de protección hacia Al, el cual se volvió mas fuerte luego de la muerte prematura de su madre.

Ambos eran aun pequeños cuando quedaron completamente solos, y desde la partida de su padre no volvieron a saber más de el, incluso ignoraban si seguía con vida.

Al saberse desamparados, Ed tomó las riendas de la situación, determinando que debía encontrar en que ganarse la vida, para que nada le faltara a su hermano menor. Con los pocos recursos que su progenitora les diera, tomaron un tren a Cuidad Central, dejando atrás el pueblo donde crecieron.

Luego, después de mucho esfuerzo e insistencia, el chico logró conseguir un permiso de los altos mandos de la milicia para presentar el examen para alquimista estatal, obteniendo el puesto siendo el más joven en la historia en aprobar la prueba. Contaba con tan solo doce años de edad.

A partir de entonces no paró de hacer todo lo posible por sobresalir ante los demás, provocando la admiración de muchos, y el desprecio de otros.

Más a él solo le importaba el bienestar de Alphonse, y el tener su reconocimiento le hacía sentir más que dichoso.

Así pasaron los años, y la creciente admiración que su joven hermano le tenía dio como resultado que este siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera también en alquimista estatal.

Edward no podía sentirse más orgulloso, puesto que Al también se desempañaba muy bien en la alquimia, y al unirse al ejercito había asegurado su futuro, ya que el mayor se encargaría de apoyarlo para que su camino no fuera tan difícil como el que él tuvo.

En pocas palabras, Alphonse Elric, era la persona más importante para Ed. De no ser por el, este último hubiese preferido la muerte al saberse huérfano, pero aun tenía a alguien por quien vivir.

El rubio dejo de rememorar su pasado por unos segundos. Todos esos recuerdos lograban ponerlo nostálgico, y no deseaba hacerlo mientras estuviera en su cargo, además de que tenia poco más de dos meses sin saber de Al, ya que se encontraba en una misión en Ciudad del Este, y todavía no regresaba. Comenzaba a extrañarlo.

El muchacho volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza. Luego, guardo las fotografías en sus respectivos lugares y comenzó a leer algunos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

Había logrado poner toda su atención en ellos, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados.

**-¡Coronel, tiene una llamada de Ciudad del Este¡Parece que se trata de algo urgente!- **

**-Debe ser Alphonse. Enseguida atiendo.-** contestó el rubio esbozando una leve sonrisa, después, levantó el auricular del teléfono **-¿Diga?-**

Un largo silencio se hizo presente. Poco a poco los ojos color miel del joven Elric se contraían, y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

En un movimiento inesperado, Ed dejó caer el teléfono, saliendo de su oficina y comenzando a correr por los pasillos del cuartel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, hasta aquí llega la introducción de esta historia, que espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, me encantaría saberlo por medio de sus reviews.

Saben que estoy abierta a ideas y sugerencias.

Bueno, me despido.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Rencor

**Capítulo 1- Rencor**

Se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su despacho. Sus ojos color miel se mostraban vacios, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del exterior.

Aún sumergido en sus pensamientos, levantó con lentitud una copa con brandy que sostenía en su mano derecha, la cual, después de haber bebido su contenido, arrojó hacia una de las paredes, haciéndola pedazos.

Luego, el muchacho caminó con desgano hasta su escritorio, dejándose caer sobre su asiento. Recargo ambos codos sobre la mesa y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, deslizando hacia atrás su cabello.

Después de unos segundos, en un movimiento inesperado, Edward comenzó a golpear el escritorio con los puños, mientras que en su semblante solo se podía apreciar furia, dolor e impotencia.

Un par de semanas antes, su vida se había derrumbado. La razón de su existencia lo había abandonado.

Lágrimas reprimidas empezaron a descender por las mejillas del joven, quien no podía evitar repetir ese fatídico día en su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_Luego de haber recibido la noticia, el mayor de los hermanos Elric comenzó a movilizarse._

_Sin perder tiempo, logro conseguir un transporte que lo llevara rápidamente a Ciudad del Este._

_Durante todo el trayecto, luchaba por controlar su alteración y rogaba para que todo se tratara de un malentendido._

_Al llegar a su destino, Ed no espero a que el vehículo se detuviera, bajando de el precipitadamente._

_Corrió con desesperación al lugar, una pequeña casa situada cerca del cuartel militar de esa ciudad, donde Alphonse y otros militares se hospedaban_

_El joven coronel se abrió paso entre sus compañeros que ahí se encontraban, topándose con uno de sus viejos amigos, el Mayor Armstrong._

_**-Lo siento mucho, Coronel.- **__dijo el hombre._

_Las pupilas de Edward se contrajeron por la sorpresa. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero se negaba a creerlo, y aun en ese momento se sentía fuera de la realidad, como si estuviese viviendo una horrible pesadilla. _

_A__ pesar del__ estado en el que se encontraba, el muchacho fue capaz de seguir a Armstrong, quien lo guiaba hacia una__ de las habitaciones._

_Al llegar, el rubio pudo distinguir un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, cubierto por una sábana blanca. _

_El joven corrió rápidamente hacia el cadáver,__ arrodillándose y __ tomándolo entre sus brazos._

_**-¡Alphonse¡Alphonse, despierta por favor!-**_ _gritó el mayor de los Elric,_ _esforzándose por contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos._

_Al comprobar que el cuerpo de su hermano se encontraba inerte, Ed se aferro a el con fuerza, sollozando su nombre_

_Debido a la dureza de los movimientos, la manta que cubría__ al muchacho se deslizó hasta la parte baja de su pecho._

_Edward se __sobresalto al ver el rostro pálido de Al cubierto de sangre__, para luego, apretar los dientes debido a la impotencia._

_**-¿Por qué…¿Por qué lo hiciste Al?-**_ gritó el muchacho con desesperación, aun sosteniendo el cadáver, llorando con más intensidad.

_H__abía comprobado__ lo que d__esde __un principio no quiso creer__ahora __no había ninguna duda. Alphonse se había quitado la vida._

_Para su hermano mayor resultaba algo difícil de asimilar. El menor de los Elric era un chico tranquilo, alegre, aunque en los últimos días se había podido mostrar un cambio en el._

_Pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en su habitación cuando ninguna misión lo requería, y no entablaba conversación con nadie a menos de que fuera necesario, pero aun así, para todos resultaba algo increíble su suicidio, ya que no encontraban un motivo que lo justificase._

_Después de unos minutos, Armstrong concluyó que ya era el momento de llevarse el cuerpo, por lo que dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación._

_**-Ya esta todo listo para llevárnoslo, Coronel. Iré por lo necesario. Enseguida regreso.-**_

_El rubio levanto su rostro al escuchar las palabras de__ su amigo, y al hacerlo, encontró algo que llamó su atención: una hoja de papel que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos del pecho de la gabardina militar que Al llevaba puesta aún._

_Inmediatamente la tomó, dispuesto a leerla, pero el sonido de los pasos de quienes se aproximaban lo hicieron retractarse, por lo que guardo la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_Desafiando a su voluntad, Edward depositó con cuidado a su hermano sobre el suelo, obedeciendo a la petición de otros militares, quienes después se llevaron a Alphonse sobre una camilla._

_El mayor de los Elric solo pudo mirar como se alejaban, permaneciendo ensimismado.__ Su existencia acababa de perder sentido. La persona a la que había jurado proteger ya no existía. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aun no lograba asimilarlo completamente._

_Muchas locas ideas cruzaron su mente. Era tanta su desesperación que hubiese sido capaz de tomar el arma que aún yacía en el suelo, misma con la que su joven hermano se había quitado la vida, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la interrupción de una persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas._

_**-Vine en cuanto me informaron. Lo lamento, Edward.-**__ dijo el recién llegado, provocando que el aludido se girara a verlo._

_**-Hughes.-**__ contesto Ed, siendo eso lo único que se sintió capaz de decir en ese momento, aunque en su interior sentía alivio por su presencia._

_El Teniente Maes Hughes era un viejo amigo de los hermanos Elric__. Los conoció siendo ellos unos niños, poco después de quedar huérfanos, cuando los encontró vagando por las calles de Central._

_Fue el la única persona que les tendió la mano en aquel entonces y apoyó el sueño del mayor de los chicos de entrar al ejercito, a pesar de que muchos otros opinaron que se trataba de una locura._

_Maes entendía a la perfección los sentimientos del pequeño Ed, quien estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por el bien de su hermano menor, y fue por eso que uso sus contactos para promoverlo en __la milicia_

_Desde ese entonces, el se convirtió para ambos hermanos__ en más que un amigo, s__iendo más como el padre que les hizo falta__, por lo que ellos le tenían bastante afecto._

_Y era en nombre de esa estima que Edward apreciaba tanto la presencia de ese hombre._

_**-¿Qué… debo hacer ahora, Hughes? Mi hermano era todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Ya no me queda nada.-**__ susurró el rubio._

_**-A él no le hubiese gustado oírte decir eso. Debes seguir viviendo. A**__**ún existimos personas que te necesitamos. Eres mi amigo… y**__** nuestro Coronel.-**_

_El muchacho sonrió con amargura, llevándose __una mano al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas, provocando con ese acto que Hughes lo estrechara entre sus brazos para consolarlo, mientras el desahogaba solo una mínima parte del dolor que sentía._

_**Fin del flash back**_

A partir de aquel día, todo fue cuesta abajo. El humor del joven Coronel era casi insoportable y bebía desmedidamente. Todo para tratar de apaciguar un poco su sufrimiento.

Luego de unos minutos, Edward volvió a levantarse de su asiento para ir por un poco más de alcohol, la única manera que le quedaba de consolarse en ese momento.

Permaneció poco tiempo de pie, bebiendo, hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo alerto, y con algo de fastidio, se dirigió a atender la llamada.

**-¿Diga?-** respondió el rubio con cierta molestia

**-Soy Hughes.-** dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular, haciendo que el muchacho se ablandara.

**-¿Has averiguado algo?-**

**-Algunos detalles del tiempo en que Alphonse estuvo en su misión en Rizembul.-**

**-Te escucho.-**

**-Según varias fuentes, durante su estancia en el pueblo Al comenzó a frecuentar a los Rockbell, es una familia de médicos muy conocidos en el lugar, y de acuerdo a mis informes, este matrimonio colaboro con el ejercito durante la guerra de Ishbal, pero por desgracia, murieron.-**

**-¿Han muerto?-**

**-Así es, fueron asesinados en la guerra, cuando los confundieron con rebeldes, o al menos eso es lo que muestran los informes.-**

**-¿Qué más sabes ****acerca ****de esa familia?-**

**-****Las dos hijas del matrimonio están bajo el cuidado de su abuela, Pinako Rockbell, desde el momento en el que quedaron huérfanas, pero eso fue ya hace bastante tiempo.-**

**-Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente.-**

**-Francamente no entiendo para que necesitas esta información.-**

**-Te lo ****diré**** luego, ahora tengo que colgar.-**

**-Espera, Edward. Antes de que lo hagas necesito decirte algo.-**

**-De acuerdo. Habla.-**

**-Quiero decirte que lo siento. Yo hable con Alphonse unos días antes de la tragedia. Lo noté deprimido e intente hacer que me dijera la razón, pero él no tenía deseos de charlar con nadie. Lo único que me pidió fue que no te dijese nada, ya que no deseaba preocuparte, pero siento que no debí callar. Si te hubiese dicho lo que ocurría, tal vez tú podrías haberlo ayudado. Perdóname.-**

**-Lo que me dices no tiene importancia, además, no es culpa tuya. Esto hubiera pasado de cualquier forma.-**

**-Sé que todo esto te esta lastimando, y de verdad, necesitas olvidarlo. Nada de lo que hagas ahora podrá devolverte a tu hermano. Tarde o temprano debes superarlo.-**

**-Agradezco tu consejo. Ahora debo irme.-**

Y sin dar tiempo de nada más, Edward colgó el teléfono, levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento. Caminó con determinación hasta la puerta, tomando su abrigo antes de salir.

La mirada del muchacho se endurecía más a cada paso, mientras caminaba por los corredores del cuartel. Luego de meter una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón, sacó de ahí una hoja de papel, la misma que había encontrado en la gabardina de Al, y en un rápido movimiento la apretó contra su mano, arrugándola.

**-Ahora solo me falta saber quien eres. No descansaré hasta que ****pagues**** por el daño que has hecho. Haré que te arrepientas y me supliques piedad. Lo juro.-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya quedado algo corto. Más adelante se harán más extensos.

Bueno, agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis locuras, y en especial a:

**Camila****… sakurita88… Leiram… Mahidelin… Blue-Bird07… ****AniHaruno… Miyazawa19** (muchas gracias por la orientación)**…** **y abril-chan**

Gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo. Espero que mis fics sigan siendo de su agrado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Primer encuentro con el destino

Les pido una gran disculpa por este fic también. Sé que he tardado en actualizar los dos fics que me encuentro publicando, pero les pido paciencia y comprensión, ya que aun tengo bastantes asuntos que atender.

Así pues, estaré actualizando mis historias alternadamente, y les menciono que en capítulos posteriores este y mi otro fic cambiaran a la clasificación M, lo cual yo les avisaré con tiempo.

Me disculpo también con las personas a las que no les conteste el review del capítulo anterior. Les prometo que contestaré los siguientes.

Sin más agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de leer, y en especial a:

**Leiram, Feña, Blue-Bird07, Laberinto de Cristal, Laura Rojas, Mahidelin, Biak Songkey, Abril-chan, AniHaruno, Nekito-chan, Chiby-alchemist y PuLgA** (te pido paciencia y piedad).

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capítulo ****2****.-**** Primer e****ncuentro**** con el destino**

_El día era soleado, pero el suave y refrescante viento que soplaba hacía que el calor no fuera sofocante._

_Las aguas de un lago brillaban ante el reflejo del sol. Ahí mismo, una pequeña embarcación improvisada flotaba no muy lejos de la orilla. Los dos niños que viajaban en ella se encontraban sentados tranquilamente, con los pies sumergidos en el agua._

_De pronto, uno de ellos, el mayor, se apresuró a enrollar el hilo de su caña de pesca._

_**-¡Ya cayó otro, Al!-**__ gritó el chico con evidente alegría. __**-La cena de esta noche será magnifica**__**.-**_

_**-Genial.-**__ contestó el aludido con desgano, mirando algo afligido un contenedor que se encontraba a su lado, totalmente vacio. Luego, el menor suspiró profundamente._

_Después, su vista se dirigió hasta su hermano, quien lanzaba el anzuelo con destreza, mientras sonreía con astucia._

_**-Tú siempre… has sido muy bueno para estas cosas.-**__ dijo Alphonse mirando con tristeza la cesta situada junto a Ed, que estaba a punto de llenarse. __**-No he podido conseguir nada.-**_

_**-Déjame ver como lo haces.-**__ exigió Edward, a lo que el pequeño le obedeció rápidamente._

_Luego de unos minutos de obser__varlo, el mayor de los niños retomó la palabra._

_**-Lo estas haciendo mal.-**__ expresó con tranquilidad __**-Para empezar, no estas colocando bien la carnada.-**__ dijo mientras sacaba el anzuelo del agua, en el cual ya no había nada. __**-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera se mantiene en su sitio. Segundo: debes tener cuidado de no hacer nudos en el hilo, aquí tienes algunos. Y tercero: no muevas tanto tus pies mientras los tengas dentro del agua, alertas a los peces. ¿Entendido?-**_

_**-De acuerdo, hermano.-**__ respondió Al un poco más animado por los consejos._

_Después de varios minutos__, el menor de los chicos comenzó a tirar de su caña de pesca, exaltado._

_**-¡Atrape uno, hermano!-**_

_**-¡Rápido¡Envuelve el sedal!-**_

_Alphonse obedeció de inmediato, sacando del agua un pez de __casi medio metro de largo__. Al verlo, el niño sonrió y miró a Ed._

_**-¡Excelente, Al! Es aú**__**n más grande que los que yo he atrapado.-**_

_**-¡Gracias hermano¡Eres genial!-**_

_**-Lo sé.-**__dijo el rubio con fingida arrogancia._

_**-Me sorprende todas las cosas que sabes hacer, hermano. Eres muy inteligente-**_

_**-Solo sé lo necesario. Después de todo, soy el hombre de la casa. Es parte de mis obligaciones.-**_

_La __sonrisa del pequeño se borró__ de repente. Era la primera vez que pensaba las cosas de esa manera._

_Le dolía la ausencia de su padre, y por alguna razón, el que su hermano quisiera tomarse las atribuciones que le correspondían al jefe de la familia, le hacía sentir tristeza y preocupación. Le entristecía el hecho de pensar que su padre jamás volvería, cuando el mismo guardaba esperanzas de que sucediera, y a la vez le preocupaba, porque su hermano era todavía un niño, y significaba un gran sacrificio para el resguardar el bienestar de la familia. Era una responsabilidad muy grande para alguien tan pequeño._

_**-**__**¡**__**Deja de decir esas cosas**____** ¡Recuérdalo… tú **__**no eres papá!-**_

_Alphonse le dio la espalda a Ed, sentándose en la balsa y abrazando sus propias piernas, para luego comenzar a llorar en silencio._

_Edward se desconcertó al ver al chico así. Nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera. Cuando llegaban a mencionar a su padre, Al y su madre solían entristecerse, pero para el mayor de los niños parecía algo insignificante._

_Le molestaba que ellos le dieran tanta importancia a un hombre que había abandonado el hogar._

_No sabía con precisión si lo odiaba, pero para el, su progenitor ya no significaba nada importante, a diferencia de su hermano pequeño, quien aun le tenía cariño._

_Ed estaba consciente de que a pesar de lo que el sentía, jamás podría cambiar los sentimientos de los demás, por lo que tenía que respetarlos._

_Después de unos momentos, Edward se colocó a lado de Alphonse, sentándose junto a el y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos para confortarlo._

_**-Lo siento.-**__ dijo el mayor, ganando con eso la atención del niño. __**-Yo sé que… jamás podré tomar el lugar de papá, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Yo cuido de ustedes, de ti y de mamá… porque son mi única familia y no **__**deseo**__** que nada malo les pase. Los quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y voy a protegerlos siempre, **__**lo prometo.-**_

_Al asintió levemente para luego abrazar a su hermano con fuerza, llorando sobre su hombro y susurrando una disculpa._

_Tras permanecer así varios minutos, los chicos rompieron el abrazo._

_**-Será mejor que regresemos a casa, Al. Prepararé una cena deliciosa, y así mamá se sentirá mejor.-**_

_**-¡Si!-**__ contestó el aludido con una sonrisa, misma que su hermano correspondió._

_Y __así, los dos niños regresaban a su hogar, bajo la tenue luz del atardecer._

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Edward despertó exaltado, notando como unas pequeñas y escasas lágrimas se encontraban acumuladas en sus ojos, productos de aquel sueño.

Se incorporo en el asiento, mismo en el que se había quedado dormido, y luego, frotó sus ojos cuidadosamente para limpiarlos.

Un poco de calor comenzaba a hacerse presente, por lo que el muchacho se apresuró a desabotonar la chaqueta de su uniforme y abrir una de las ventanillas del tren donde viajaba.

Ahora iba camino a Rizembul.

Ese mismo día por la mañana, Ed se había entrevistado personalmente con el Führer para abogar por algo de tiempo de asueto, el cual le fue concedido sin objeción alguna, ya que este último opinaba que con los recientes sucesos, el joven Elric no era capaz de laborar adecuadamente.

Después de eso, el rubio se apresuró a tomar el primer tren que lo llevara a aquel pueblo. Deseaba llevar a cabo su venganza lo antes posible.

El alquimista suspiró con cansancio. El rumbo que había tomado su vida ahora ya no le permitía estar tranquilo. Sin duda su mente trabajaba demasiado, lo cual comprobó al notar que en una de sus manos aun sostenía una vieja fotografía, debido a la cual habían vuelto a su cabeza aquellos recuerdos.

En ella se apreciaba a Alphonse de niño, sosteniendo al pez de gran tamaño que el mismo había atrapado con la ayuda de su hermano.

Edward sonrió con tristeza al volver a ver ese retrato. La muerte de su joven hermano no solo le causaba dolor, sino también profundos remordimientos, ya que, no había podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo años atrás: protegerlo siempre.

Por eso, el muchacho veía la venganza como el único objetivo de su existencia, y una vez que la hubiera realizado ya no le importaría lo que fuera de él. De hecho, también había pasado por su cabeza la idea de buscar también la muerte por su propia mano, pero solo hasta cumplir su meta.

Ahora su cabeza debía mantenerse fría, ya que sus planes no podían consentir error alguno.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Las horas parecieron eternas a bordo de aquel tren, por lo que, una vez que arribó a Rizembul, el muchacho bajó de prisa para estirar su cuerpo. Estaba agotado y adolorido por aquel viaje, pero eso no impediría que siguiera su plan.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Ed ya se dirigía a donde se hospedaría.

Abordó un pequeño carruaje guiado por caballos, uno de los limitados medios de transporte de ese pueblo, que a pesar de no tener las cómodas modernidades de Central, era un lugar hermoso.

El color verde abundaba por todas partes. A donde volteara la vista podía encontrarse con bellos campos plagados de flores y arboles. Sin duda era un paraíso alejado de la "civilización".

La mirada de Edward se perdió en aquel sublime paisaje, disfrutando de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana del carruaje, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía tranquilo.

El recorrido estaba por terminar. El rubio pudo divisar una cabaña a lo lejos. Era algo pequeña, pero resultaba agradable a la vista.

Ese fue el lugar que Hughes le había preparado al joven en cuanto este le avisó de su partida, esperando que su amigo encontrara tranquilidad lejos de la ciudad y las presiones de la vida diaria. Internamente, Ed estaba agradecido con Maes.

Pocos minutos después, Edward llego a la cabaña, pidiendo que acomodaran su equipaje en el interior. Luego comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

La choza contaba con dos plantas. En el primer nivel se encontraba la sala de estar, la cual contaba con una chimenea que ya estaba encendida. A su vez, dos espaciosos sillones, cubiertos con suaves pieles de animales, se situaban cerca de la chimenea.

Lo siguiente era una extensa cocina, con muebles de acabados de madera, bastante elegantes. Contaba también con un gran comedor.

En el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones, pero el joven alquimista ni siquiera se molesto en subir las escaleras, ordenando únicamente que le prepararan una recamara.

En vista de que faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara, el rubio salió de la cabaña, alegando a los empleados que necesitaba dar un paseo.

Entonces, Edward se adentró en el bosque, el único camino que había para ir al pueblo, ya que la choza se encontraba en las afueras de este.

La tranquilidad que había experimentado momentos antes se esfumó y sus facciones volvieron a endurecerse. No olvidaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba en Rizembul.

**-Creo que aun no es muy tarde… para ****hacer ****algunas**** presentaciones.-** murmuró para sí mismo el muchacho, mientras la ira volvía a reflejarse en sus ojos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

La noche había caído ya. Poco a poco los hogares de Rizembul comenzaban a iluminarse, y en algunos podía divisarse humo en las chimeneas.

En una de esas viviendas, una joven esperaba de pie junto a la ventana, asomándose afuera de vez en cuando.

Ella no aparentaba más de veinte años; su cabello rubio caía hasta llegar a sus hombros, sus ojos azules se mostraban opacos, y su piel daba un aspecto de palidez.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que cubría hasta sus rodillas, con mangas cortas, y sobre este, un delantal del mismo color.

La chica volvió a deslizar un poco la cortina de la ventana, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

**-No ganarás nada quedándote de pie en el mismo lugar, Clara.-**

La aludida volteo, encontrándose con una mujer de edad avanzada, recostada en una mecedora, sosteniendo una pipa en su mano derecha.

Era una anciana de baja estatura, su largo cabello plateado estaba sujeto en una coleta, y sus ojos, negros e impasibles, se escondían detrás de unos anteojos.

**-Ya debería haber llegado esa niña. Es una desconsiderada.-** continuó diciendo la muchacha con algo de mal humor.

**-Winry ya no es una niña pequeña. Sabe cuidarse por sí misma. Además, ya sabes que ella no esta sola.-**

**-¡Aún así¡Siempre le perdonas todo! Contando el hecho de que ella no quiso dedicarse a la medicina, como todos los demás en nuestra familia.-**

**-Tu hermana simplemente no tiene madera de médico. En cambio, los que la ****tenemos,**** es nuestra obligación dedicarnos a ello****.-**

Clara volvió la vista hacia la ventana de nuevo, esperando con molestia señales de su hermana menor, mientras Pinako, su abuela, dirigía sus ojos al techo, en señal de fastidio.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla, un jovencito se adentro a la vivienda.

**-****Disculpa por molestarte a esta hora, tía Pinako.-** expresó el chico

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó pacientemente la anciana

**-Hay… una persona allá afuera que desea verte… está herido.-**

**-¿Y que estas esperando¿Por qué no le has hecho pasar?-**

**-Es porque… esa persona… es un militar.-** contestó temeroso el adolescente

El semblante de ambas mujeres se endureció al escuchar esa declaración. Después se miraron una a la otra, dudando.

La mayor suspiró cansada después de tomar una bocanada de su pipa.

**-Un verdadero médico… jamás hace diferencias entre sus pacientes. Deben ayudar a quien lo necesite.-** reflexionó la longeva dama -**Eso fue lo que yo le enseñe a mi hijo… y le costó la vida a el y a su esposa, a manos de los militares.-**

Clara fijó su vista al suelo con evidente tristeza, mientras el chico, que aun se encontraba en la entrada, permanecía perplejo.

**-Hazlo pasar.-** dijo al fin Pinako

**-¡Pero abuela****¿Estás segura de…?-**

**-Ya lo he dicho, los médicos debemos atender a todo el que nos necesite.-**

**-En ese caso, yo me encargaré de atenderlo.-** aseguró la mayor de las nietas, recibiendo solo la aprobación muda de la anciana.

Sin perder tiempo, el muchacho salió de la casa, regresando a los pocos segundos con un hombre herido, que no era otro más que Edward Elric.

El joven se adentró al lugar con lentitud, pero con paso firme, mientras que su mirada se mantenía gélida y penetrante, mirando a las dos mujeres de la casa, intimidándolas.

El brazo derecho del muchacho sangraba, manchando completamente la camisa de su uniforme militar.

Clara volvió a reaccionar al ver la gravedad de la situación.

**-Por aquí.-** dijo la chica tratando de escucharse lo más serena posible, guiando al alquimista a una habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la sala de estar, la cual servía como consultorio. Pinako solo se limitó a sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

Una vez adentro, la muchacha hizo tomar asiento al rubio, en tanto ella preparaba todo su equipo médico.

Ed examinaba la habitación, mirando atento todos los instrumentos, hasta que aquella joven entró en su campo visual. No pudo evitar que su mirada se endureciera, haciendo que se olvidara del dolor.

Luego de unos minutos, Clara se volvió hacia el.

**-Déjame ver ese brazo.-** ordenó ella, por lo que Edward se despojó de su camisa, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

La mujer sintió algo de incomodidad. No era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de uno de sus pacientes, sino que ese hombre en particular resultaba agradable a la vista.

Se recriminó a sí misma por su distracción, y después comenzó con su trabajo, revisando la herida.

La lesión abarcaba varios centímetros, por debajo de su hombro hasta casi llegar a su codo, y aunque no era muy profunda, sangraba demasiado.

**-¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?-** cuestionó la chica médico mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de alrededor.

**-Venía ****rumbo**** al pueblo. Caminé por una ver****eda estrecha repleta de arboles ****y me atoré en una de las ramas.-** contestó el rubio sin vacilar. Eran las primeras palabras que salían de su boca desde que había llegado.

**-Ya veo.-** dijo la joven con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

No hablaron durante los minutos siguientes. Ningún ruido salió de esa habitación, ni siquiera cuando Clara realizó el doloroso proceso de suturar la lesión. Edward nunca se quejo.

Ya habiendo terminado el trabajo, la muchacha se encontraba esterilizando sus instrumentos, siendo observada por aquel militar que tenía como paciente.

Instantes después, la mujer volteo hacia el alquimista, con evidente seriedad en su rostro.

**-¿Sabes? Quizás soy más joven que tu, pero ya soy considerada una ****de los mejores médicos de este pueblo. No puedes engañarme. Esa herida no fue hecha con una rama, de ser así, ****no tendría tal profundidad****. Además, tu camisa solo se desgarró a la misma medida de la lesión, y no ****hay indicio de ningún agente patógeno que pueda provocar una infección. No sé si me equivoco, pero… esa herida parece hecha por tu propia mano.-**

Durante breves momentos, el semblante de Ed mostró asombro, después, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca, riendo silenciosamente.

La rubia se mostró molesta por aquella reacción, mirándolo desconcertada.

**-Eres muy observadora. De verdad me sorprendiste.-** confesó el muchacho.

**-¿A que has venido?-** preguntó ella, más que molesta, asustada.

**-Solo digamos que necesitaba un pretexto para venir hasta aquí. No resultó difícil para alguien herido ser guiado hasta el hogar de los reconocidos médicos Rockbell.-**

**-¿Qué quieres de mi familia?-**

**-Es algo bastante personal.-**

**-No lo entiendo.-**

Clara se alejó del joven, dándole la espalda, mientras estaba en busca de algunas vendas.

**-Aún no has preguntado mi nombre.-** aseguró Ed, todavía con esa sonrisa mordaz en su rostro.

**-No me interesa.-** respondió la rubia tajante.

**-¿Y si te dijera… que Alphonse Elric es el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí?-**

La mujer sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido de pronto, y se le helaba la sangre. Permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el alquimista.

**-Al parecer… si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.-**

**-Apenas conocí a ese chico. Estuvo aquí hace bastante tiempo.-** contestó ella esforzándose por mantener su cordura, conservando su semblante sereno.

**-Era mi hermano.-** declaró Edward **-Murió hace algunas semanas.-**

**-Lo siento.- **murmuró Clara, luchando internamente por no mostrar emoción alguna.

**-Por supuesto que lo sentirás. T****ú****… y toda tu familia… hasta que encuentre al ****único y ****verdadero culpable.-** contestó el en voz baja, pero con evidente furia.

Mientras realizaba el vendaje, la joven estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabiéndose observada por el, además de conocer ya el motivo de su presencia. No sabía que haría en cuanto terminara.

Justo después de breves instantes, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, y la alegre voz de la persona recién llegada.

Abruptamente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

**-Lo lamento, hermana. He llegado tarde. Perdón por preocuparte.-** dijo la chica que entraba.

La jovencita no parecía mayor a los dieciocho años. Su cabellera, dorada como la de su hermana, era aún más brillante; sus ojos azules se mostraban lúcidos, dándole un aspecto de inocencia, y su piel blanca era luminosa. Sin duda era una bella chica.

La mayor se giró hacia ella, mostrando su usual rostro sereno.

**-Te he dicho que ****no entres al consultorio sin llamar a la puerta.-** reprendió Clara, señalando discretamente con la mirada a su paciente.

Winry volteó al comprender el mensaje, encontrándose con Edward, quien aun permanecía con el pecho descubierto.

La chica se ruborizó al verlo. Aquel muchacho le había parecido bastante apuesto, aún a pesar de que su mirada era fría y su expresión seria. A ella eso no le intimidaba.

Ed frunció el ceño con molestia al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba demasiado, por lo que enseguida aparto su vista.

**-Lo siento.-** dijo Winry antes de salir de la habitación.

Aún con lo extraña que fue su aparición, Edward no pudo evitar cierto interés por esa jovencita. Era hermosa, más que su propia hermana, y de apariencia dulce. Algo en ella parecía haberlo cautivado, pero también, otra idea cruzó por su cabeza. Quizás ella podría serle útil en su propósito.

Clara terminó con la curación, dejándolo solo para que terminara de alistarse. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la rubia no pudo soportarlo más, sollozando en silencio y con el terror reflejado en el rostro. Más tuvo que tranquilizarse al divisar a su hermana menor, quien se acercaba a ella.

**-¿Qué ocurre, hermana?-**

**-No es nada. He tenido un mal día. Es todo.-**

**-Disculpa por tardar en llegar. Es que… Fletcher no quería estar solo y yo…-**

**-Ya no importa. Solo ocúpate de la cena¿quieres?-**

**-Esta lista.-**

**-Entonces las alcanzaré a la mesa en cuanto termine con este último paciente.-**

**-¿Crees… que quiera acompañarnos a cenar?-** cuestionó Winry sonrojándose.

**-Es un militar.-** contestó Clara, dándose cuenta de que aquel extraño le había agradado a la chica. **-****Fue**** solo por la estúpida moral de la abuela por lo que esta aquí. Sabes que en esta casa los militares no son bienvenidos, ni mucho menos los alquimistas estatales. Si por mí fuera jamás le habría ayudado.-**

**-Lo entiendo.- **susurró la menor mientras reflejaba tristeza en su mirada.

Después de eso, Winry caminó a paso lento rumbo al comedor, donde Pinako la esperaba, dejando sola a su hermana. Y a los pocos minutos, Ed salió del consultorio vestido con su uniforme.

**-Te agradezco la ayuda.-** dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

**-No sé lo que pretendas, pero no quiero verte de nuevo. No me importan tus malditos propósitos, así que no te metas con mi familia.-**

**-Descuida, yo solo deseo… castigar a una persona.-**

Una mezcla de emociones podían distinguirse en el semblante de Clara, entre el miedo y la furia.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta principal, dando a entender al joven que debía irse. Y así lo hizo. Camino poco a poco hacia la salida, deteniéndose frente a la rubia.

**-No es necesario que digas nada ahora. Yo encontraré la verdad ****por mi mismo, y entonces actuaré**** Hasta entonces… pueden estar tranquilas.****-**

Y sin más, salió de la casa, levantando el brazo herido en señal de despedida.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Clara se recargó sobre ella, deslizándose hasta el suelo, donde comenzó a llorar, temerosa de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.


	4. Estrategia

**Capítulo 3.- Estrategia.**

La oscuridad se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Aun era de madrugada, pero Edward no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo giraba de un lado a otro en la cama.

Después de varios minutos, cansado de permanecer tendido en su lecho, se incorporó, y al hacerlo sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo derecho. Quizá la adrenalina que desbordaba al estar en casa de los Rockbell le había hecho perder sensibilidad. No recordaba que la herida hubiese sido tan dolorosa, ni tampoco la curación. Más, en ese momento, la lesión dolía como el maldito infierno.

**-¡Demonios!-** murmuró el muchacho mientras por instinto oprimía su brazo con la mano contraria.

Se levantó por completo una vez que hubo mitigado un poco su malestar. De inmediato comenzó a buscar algo de ropa, al tiempo que se despojaba de su pijama.

Tomó del armario una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones negros, junto con unas botas de ese mismo color. En realidad no le importaba mucho como lucía, solo deseaba salir rápido de ese lugar.

Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la estancia, haciéndolo todo cuidadosamente, ya que no tenía intensión de despertar a la poca servidumbre que aun dormía.

Suspiró aliviado cuando logró cerrar la puerta principal, para luego comenzar a caminar, adentrándose al bosque. Necesitaba salir, estar expuesto al aire libre. Empezaba a asfixiarse dentro de aquella habitación.

La visita de la noche anterior le había perturbado. Nunca en su vida había tenido que reprimir tanto rencor, o mejor dicho, nuca había sentido hacía alguien tanto rencor. Y todo era por esa maldita mujer.

Había pensado en eso mientras trataba inútilmente conciliar el sueño. Era increíble como alguien hubiese sido capaz de hacerle daño a una persona como Alphonse.

Él se había caracterizado desde niño por ser amable y dulce. Era un hijo obediente, cariñoso y ejemplar, y no era muy diferente con su hermano, con quien se comportaba como el amigo más leal, aunque, como todos los niños, llegaban a tener peleas algunas veces.

Más con el tiempo y la madurez, el lazo de ambos hermanos se había hecho algo muy fuerte. El apoyo y el cariño que se profesaban eran incondicionales. Podían llegar a dar la vida uno por el otro.

Y era por todo eso, que Edward no encontraba explicación a aquello. Difícilmente podía creer que Alphonse tuviera enemigos, o pudiese ganarse el resentimiento de esa mujer. Pero lo escrito en esa carta era incuestionable. Ella le odiaba y le causo uno de los sufrimientos más grandes, el cual el menor de los Elric no pudo soportar y lo obligó a quitarse la vida.

Ed apretó los puños solo de recordar lo que había leído en esa nota. La rabia volvía a apoderarse de él, pero decidió tranquilizarse. Su mente debía permanecer impasible, ya que planeaba una venganza sutil. Destruiría a esa mujer sin necesidad de la violencia física, eso no era lo suyo. Le parecía un acto de cobardes abusar de una dama. Él concebía acabarla del mismo modo que ella a Alphonse. Al final suplicaría un perdón que Edward no estaba dispuesto a darle. Así terminaría.



Continúo caminando. La sola idea de llevar a cabo su cometido con éxito había logrado regocijarlo. Ahora su semblante reflejaba serenidad.

Mientras continuaba su recorrido por el bosque, el sol comenzaba a aparecer. Fue cuando el joven alquimista optó por regresar. Estaba casi seguro que los empleados que le atendían en la cabaña estaban ya despiertos, y él no había tenido la delicadeza de dejar una nota para avisar de su salida. Probablemente estarían preocupados.

Dio media vuelta para seguir andando, cuando escuchó un ruido que lo hizo alertarse. Eran sigilosos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

Enseguida, Ed se escondió detrás de un árbol, a la espera de lo que se aproximaba, mientras metía una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón para sacar sus guantes especiales con insignias alquímicas, que le permitían realizar transmutaciones sin necesidad de círculo. Si la ocasión lo requería haría uso de ellos.

Edward seguía a la expectativa, aguardando un momento idóneo para mirar. La razón que le hacía sospechar de quien se acercase, era el hecho de que tenía conocimiento de que aquel camino no era muy transitado, y aun era muy temprano para que alguien estuviese caminando por el bosque.

Siguió esperando, aguantando la respiración al escuchar aquellos pasos más cerca.

Sorpresivamente, el muchacho salió de su escondite y tomó al desconocido paseante por los hombros, para luego girarlo y acorralarlo contra el árbol en el que se refugiaba segundos atrás.

Poco después de actuar, Ed se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, quien lo miraba aterrada y estaba a punto de soltar un sonoro gritó que fue amortiguado por la mano del alquimista, al posarse en su boca. Fue entonces cuando él la reconoció.

**-¡Silencio! No grites.-** pidió Edward en un susurró, manteniéndose sereno para transmitirle confianza a la chica, a quien recordaba haber conocido la noche anterior en casa de los Rockbell.

Winry, por su parte, dejo de lado cualquier forcejeo, ya que ella también ubicaba aquel rostro, y las palabras mencionadas hacía unos instantes le corroboraban que él no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante breves momentos. Luego, la joven suspiró profundamente, dando a entender que ya estaba un poco recobrada de la impresión.

**-Voy a soltarte ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo él mientras cedía lentamente el agarre, a lo que Winry solo asintió.

Una vez liberada, la chica soltó una bocanada de aire. La respiración se le había dificultado mientras Ed la tenía sometida.

Al percatarse del poco daño que le había causado, él se acercó a ella, a lo que la rubia reaccionó instintivamente alejándose. Después la joven se recargó sobre el árbol detrás de ella, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Edward seguía mirándola con preocupación.

**-Lo lamento… yo… ¿qué demonios hacías por aquí, en primer lugar?-** articuló el alquimista con algo de confusión.

**-Vine a buscar algo para el desayuno.-** respondió ella con un dejo de miedo en la voz, mientras señalaba una canasta en el suelo, la cual había dejado caer cuando el muchacho la atacó.

**-Este no es lugar para hacer eso. ¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que es peligroso para una niña andar sola en un bosque? Además, esta es una propiedad privada.**

**-No soy una niña. He andado por donde sea sola desde que tengo memoria. Sé cuidarme por mí misma. Y el hecho de que yo venga a buscar frutos aquí jamás ha representado un inconveniente para nadie.**

**-Para mí lo es. Estuve a punto de matarte por tus estúpidos descuidos.**

Ed volvió a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y giró, quedando de espaldas a la chica, para luego masajear con delicadeza sus sienes. Fueron pocos los segundos que permaneció así, ya que volvió a darse la vuelta, encontrando a Winry aun recostada sobre el árbol.

**-¿Puedes levantarte?-** cuestionó Edward mientras se acercaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla.

**-Sí, eso creo.-** respondió ella al tiempo que aceptaba la ayuda, ruborizándose al sentir su tacto. Aquella reacción le parecía inexplicable, pero era lo que él le producía desde la primera vez en que se encontraron.

La joven desvió la vista al suelo, avergonzada. La tensión del momento se estaba pasando, y ahora solo podía sentirse intimidada por aquel atractivo militar.

**-Lo siento.-** dijo la chica en voz baja **-De verdad ha sido culpa mía.**

**-Olvídalo.- **contestó el muchacho con desgano **-Solo ve y llena la maldita canasta. **

Dicho aquello, Ed dio media vuelta para marcharse, más la voz de Winry lo detuvo.

**-¡Espera! Tu brazo…-** expresó ella con preocupación señalándole su brazo derecho y pudo percatarse de la sangre en su camisa.

**-Debe haber sido a causa del forcejeo.-** agregó el alquimista sin darle mayor importancia.

**-Tal vez se abrió alguna puntada. Lo mejor será que te lleve a donde mi abuela. Ella te ayudará.**

Edward frunció el ceño. Definitivamente le desagradaba la idea de volver a esa casa.

**-Mi cabaña no está muy lejos de aquí. Seguramente alguien de la servidumbre podrá ayudarme.**

**-Está bien. Si no quieres ir al consultorio, entonces deja que yo te cure. Sé cómo hacerlo.**

El muchacho volvió a mirarla, extrañado. No encontraba explicación para la actitud de la chica. Ella pareció advertir esa expresión, por lo que se apresuró a dar sus motivos.

**-Esto ha sido mi culpa, y si no te ayudara me sentiría muy mal. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.**

Ed suspiró derrotado. A pesar de su fastidio la dejaría hacer.

**-De acuerdo. Solo apresúrate.**

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego comenzar a caminar, guiando al rubio hacia el pueblo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una vivienda pequeña, a las orillas del pueblo, muy cerca de la entrada al bosque. Era una construcción pequeña, posiblemente solo contaba con un par de habitaciones y una estancia. A pesar de esos detalles, la casa era linda, con un suave color celeste.

Una de las ventanas delanteras estaba abierta, por lo que Winry se aventuró a mirar hacia adentro.

**-¡Fletcher!-** llamó la chica al no ver a nadie cerca.

Enseguida, un jovencito de cabello dorado y ojos azules atendió al llamado

**-¡Hola, Winry! No te esperaba tan temprano.-** saludó el niño mirando a través de la ventana, apresurándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

**-¿Esta Russell en casa?-** inquirió la joven, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por parte de su amigo.

**-Ha salido desde temprano, pero no me dijo a donde. Puede que tarde un poco, llevaba sus libros.**

**-Perfecto.-** concluyó la chica mientras entraba a la casa **-Necesito tu ayuda**.

Dicho aquello, Winry hizo una seña, indicándole a Edward que podía pasar, a lo que él obedeció de inmediato.

**-Toma asiento.-** pidió ella mientras se apresuraba a reunir en una pequeña mesa todo lo necesario.

Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en esa casa, por lo que conocía cada rincón, y la ubicación de cada uno de los objetos.

Por su parte, Fletcher miraba extrañado a la chica, ya que esta no le había dado explicación alguna de su presencia, ni quién era el hombre que la acompañaba.

El niño carraspeó un poco, ganándose una mirada fugaz de su amiga.

**-Clara le atendió anoche por una herida en el brazo, pero se ha lastimado de nuevo.-** comentó la joven, omitiendo el incidente en el bosque.

Había un detalle que retumbaba constante en la mente de Edward, y era que, al parecer, esa muchacha ignoraba el motivo por el que él había visitado su casa la noche anterior.

Hubiese sido normal que Clara le comentara del peligro que él representaba, que le pudiera al tanto de sus intenciones, pero Winry ignoraba aquello. Todo eso solo le hacía sospechar más de la culpabilidad de la mayor de las 

hermanas, y le reiteraba que era casi probable que el resto de la familia ignorara los hechos.

La mente fría y calculadora del joven alquimista hubiese podido seguir cavilando, de no ser por el intenso y agudo dolor que lo invadió.

**-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- **se quejó Ed en voz alta.

La chica eludió el reclamo y se limitó a seguir con su trabajo. Edward desvió la vista hacia otro punto, mientras tensaba su mandíbula para no proferir ningún sonido que delatara su malestar. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

**-Lo siento. Tengo que deshacer las costuras y aplicar un antiséptico. La herida se hinchó y es probable que tengas una infección.-** explicó ella, al tiempo que realizaba su labor.

Winry estaba confusa. Era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Su hermana solía ser muy perfeccionista, más en lo que a su profesión se refería. Siempre se esmeraba por hacer lo mejor y por lo general no tenía queja alguna de sus pacientes.

La lesión del muchacho no representaba nada grave ni fuera de lo común, y sin embargo, Clara había cometido un error digno de un principiante. Algo en su interior le insistía en que eso era totalmente intencional, más no tenía sentido especularlo, por lo que dejo de lado el asunto.

La joven continuó, haciendo todo con la mayor delicadeza posible al notar aun la tensión en el rostro de Ed.

**-Disculpa si te lastimo, pero es necesario.**

**-Ignóralo y limítate a continuar. Tengo algunas ocupaciones.**

**-Es verdad. Eres militar, ¿cierto? Imagino que deben ser personas muy ocupadas.**

**-Solo cuando las misiones lo requieren.**

**-Ignoro qué tipo de misiones puedas realizar aquí. Este pueblo no está muy implicado en el terreno de lo militar. Tampoco tenemos muchos conflictos.**

**-Son asuntos confidenciales.**

**-Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es tu rango?**

**-Soy… teniente.- **mintió Edward mientras luchaba por esconder una mueca, producto del dolor.

**-Vaya. Imagino que tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos.**

**-No tengo padres.-** se apresuró a contestar el muchacho, su semblante se notaba sereno. **-Aunque… tal vez lo estarían si vivieran.**

Winry se sintió algo perturbada. Su comentario le había hecho sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

**-Yo… tampoco tengo padres, ¿sabes?-** comentó la chica con la intención de no hacer pesado el ambiente. **-Ellos murieron durante la guerra.**

Ed arqueó una ceja sin que ella lo notara. _"¿Verdades a medias? Parece que sabe jugar el juego"_ pensó el alquimista tras oír la declaración.



Todo se sumió en el silencio, hasta que la muchacha concluyó su trabajo. Una vez que hubo asegurado los vendajes, ella le indicó a Edward que podía ponerse de pie.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Se siente mejor?-** preguntó Winry

**-Sí, bastante.- **contestó él flexionando un poco su brazo.

Fletcher, quien había permanecido apartado en uno de los rincones de la estancia, hizo una discreta seña con la cabeza a su amiga, con la cual le insistía a "despedir a su invitado". Ella lo ignoró. No lograba entender por qué le agradaba tanto la presencia de ese hombre.

Volvió su atención hacia Ed, solo para descubrir que él le miraba, con ese rostro serio e impasible que a ella le parecía agradable. Se ruborizó sin darse cuenta.

**-Gracias por la ayuda.- **dijo él.

**-No es nada.-** respondió la chica casi murmurando.

Sin más, el joven alquimista dio media vuelta para marcharse. Apenas había logrado abrir un poco la puerta cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

**-¡Espera! Quisiera… saber tu nombre.-** pidió la rubia de repente. Se sentía algo aturdida, como si hubiese despertado de un trance.

**-Edward. Edward Hughes.-** respondió el muchacho con naturalidad. Comenzaba a parecerle increíble su reciente habilidad para mentir, aunque aquella respuesta no había sido tan meditada. Maes se convirtió en su tutor poco antes de que él ingresara a la milicia, por lo que la idea de compartir el apellido no le resultaba tan anormal. **- ¿Y tú eres...?**

**-Winry Rockbell.**

Dicho aquello, Ed se apresuró a extender su mano, recibiendo la de la joven como respuesta.

Se estrecharon durante breves instantes. El suavizó el agarre, disolviéndolo. Luego una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostró en sus labios.

**-Supongo que te veré después. Hasta luego.-** se despidió Edward, mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza. Al parecer esa sonrisa le había dejado cautivada.

La muchacha lo miró marcharse, embelesada. En tanto, Fletcher rodaba sus ojos con algo de fastidio.

**-Si mi hermano y Clara saben que lo ayudaste…**

**-No tienen porque enterarse, Fletcher. ¿Me lo prometes?**

**-No diré nada, lo sabes de sobra. Es solo que… me parece extraño, e injusto.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Ni siquiera tu abuela sabe que tienes ciertas habilidades para la medicina, aunque quieras negarlo. Nunca quieres ponerlas en práctica para ayudar a alguien, y sin embargo, con ese hombre… lo hiciste.**

**-Tenía que ayudarlo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No lo sé.-** concluyó Winry, mientras otro sorpresivo sonrojo se hacía presente. Aun no comprendía con exactitud qué era lo que le inspiraba ese misterioso militar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Desde que había abandonado la casa, la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward se mantenía intacta. Aquel encuentro había resultado bastante conveniente. El destino y la justicia estaban a su favor.

Una estrategia comenzaba a formularse en su mente. Winry Rockbell parecía ignorante de sus planes, y mientras fuera así, ella podría serle útil. Involuntariamente, ella le ayudaría a encontrar la verdad.

Sonrió con mayor satisfacción. La venganza estaba por completo en sus manos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

¡Les pido una gran disculpa! No tengo una excusa válida para este retraso. Las ideas de mi otro fic no me dejaban tranquila, y ahora que lo he interrumpido en un momento crucial, me dedicaré a actualizar esta historia.

Ojalá puedan comprenderme un poco.

En fin, agradezco a quienes leen y a quienes dejan reviews:

**Leiram, MIICAA, PuLgA** (¡perdóname! Intentaré no retrasarme tanto)**,** **Blue-Bird07, Biak Songkey, Juana, Genesis-ahome, Isuzu.92, chiby-alchemist, Bianjie y Raven-Vidaurreta. **

¡Gracias! Y ojalá me sigan apoyando.


	5. Posibilidades

**Capítulo 4- Posibilidades.**

Apenas un día después de su inesperado encuentro, Edward se dispuso a trabajar en su nuevo plan.

No había dejado de pensar en la chica, ideando mil y un posibilidades de acercarse a ella. No parecía algo difícil, ya que Ed había notado cuanto le agradaba a Winry, e iba a usar ese recurso a su favor.

Hacía poco que había amanecido, y Edward esperaba estar de suerte, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y salió de su cabaña sin llamar la atención. Iba hacia aquella parte del bosque en la que se había encontrado con ella. Deseaba poder verla.

Caminó un corto tramo, pero no se topó con nadie en el camino. Permaneció en el bosque durante casi una hora, pero no había señales de otra presencia humana. Suspiró derrotado, dispuesto a volver a la cabaña cuando, de pronto, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos al acercarse. Esperó algunos segundos y sonrió con suficiencia cuando la vio acercarse.

-Esperaba encontrarte de nuevo aquí.- dijo Edward cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

Winry no respondió. Al escucharle no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Ese hombre la cautivaba más de lo que podría aceptar.

-Buenos días.- saludó Winry apenas en un susurro.

-¿Has venido a recolectar algo?

-Si…es…quiero llevar algo para el pequeño Fletcher.- respondió la chica con torpeza. Comenzaba a parecerle desesperante su incapacidad para hablar ante él, sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

-No has aprendido la lección, ¿cierto?- preguntó Ed sonriendo levemente.

-Ya le dije que no he tenido antes ningún problema.

-¿He de suponer entonces que soy el problema?- dijo Edward con una encantadora sonrisa. Winry volvió a sonrojarse y de pronto se sintió incapaz de articular una palabra.

La joven comenzó a caminar con rapidez, bajando la mirada al pasar junto a él. La sonrisa de Ed se disolvió y se apresuró a seguirla, lo cual no le supuso ningún problema.

-Disculpa, ¿te he molestado?- cuestionó él cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No…no es eso.- contestó Winry aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Deseas que me vaya?

-Yo…no, no quiero eso.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Edward haciendo que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-Si usted…lo desea, está bien.

-¿Tu quieres que te acompañe?

La chica no podía sentirse más avergonzada. El evidente enrojecimiento de sus mejillas le hacía apenarse todavía más. Le parecía casi imposible que ese hombre estuviese buscando su compañía, y no era una circunstancia a la que estuviese muy acostumbrada.

Claro, Russell, su amigo de la infancia, ya se había declarado como su enamorado fiel, pero ella no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia él, por lo que su presencia no representaba ninguna incomodidad. Realmente era una situación en la que no sabía con precisión como reaccionar.

-Yo…supongo que no tengo ningún problema…si me acompaña.- dijo ella finalmente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ed sin dejar de sonreír. –Pero si no mal recuerdo, ya nos hemos presentado, así que puedes dejar de tratarme con tanta formalidad.

-Está bien.- finalizó Winry cuando no supo que agregar.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque. Sus pasos eran pausados. Iba uno al lado del otro, manteniendo cierta distancia.

-Y… ¿cómo está tu brazo?- preguntó ella queriendo acabar con ese silencio que le parecía tan perturbador.

-Está mejor. Eres una enfermera excelente, lo cual no me sorprende. Tu familia se ha dedicado a la medicina por generaciones, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero…no es algo que me agrade.

-¿No es lo que quieres?

-No realmente…yo…espero otras cosas de la vida.

Edward sonrió un poco más ante aquella respuesta.

-Una chica madura, ¿eh? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir dieciocho.

-Eres joven, pero piensas como una mujer mayor.

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad. Todo era cada vez más complicado. Edward no paraba de halagarla, haciendo que se sonrojara y su corazón latiera más a prisa. Le asustaba la idea de ser demasiado obvia. Ese hombre comenzaba a gustarle demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué esperas de la vida?

-No voy a responder a eso.- aseguró la chica sin ocultar su incomodidad. -Es bastante íntimo y apenas te conozco.

-Lo sé, pero esperaba conocer algo más de ti.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Me agradas demasiado.

Winry estaba exageradamente azorada. Parecía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirle por los oídos, pero él se veía demasiado tranquilo. ¿Cómo demonios aseguraba algo como eso con tanta certeza y sin reparo alguno?

-Debes estar bromeando.- objetó la chica en voz muy baja, apenas siendo capaz de hablar.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- respondió él, encogiendo los hombros.

-Acabamos de conocernos.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada, desconcertando a la joven.

-Todo esto se reduce a algo muy simple: te agrado, y tú me agradas. No es tan complicado. Cuando dos personas se conocen surgen infinidad de posibilidades.

-Es demasiado…repentino.

-Estoy siendo muy inoportuno, ¿cierto?

-Es que…nadie me había dicho algo como eso antes.

-Me parece increíble. Eres una chica hermosa. No puedo creer que no tengas a varios idiotas corriendo tras de ti.

Winry se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Aquello ya era excesivo y salía por completo de su control. Edward sonrió con arrogancia sin que ella lo viera.

-Soy demasiado directo, lo sé. Te ofrezco disculpas si te incomodo.

La chica asintió aun sin mirarlo. Tenía deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya ahora?- preguntó Ed, decidiendo que por el momento ya era suficiente.

Ella abrió los ojos con desesperación. No quería que él se marchara pero no sabía que decirle para detenerlo.

Edward dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero una mano le sostuvo la camisa, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Todo esto…ha sido…muy extraño, pero…tienes razón. Me…agradas.- confesó ella todavía sin levantar la mirada.

-Es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees?

La joven no respondió, pero Ed no esperaba en realidad una respuesta. Ambos siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio. Hubieron demasiadas palabras de por medio que no hicieron falta después.

Winry continuó con su tarea y Edward la seguía de cerca. Todo marchaba mejor de lo planeado. Cuando la chica llenó su canasta supo que había llegado el momento de despedirse.

-¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo, Winry?- preguntó Ed, sobresaltándola un poco.

-Yo…vendré por aquí pronto.

-No parece suficiente. ¿Puedo visitarte?

-No es una buena idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que lo impida?

-A mi abuela no…ella no desea que los hombres se acerquen a mí. Considera que soy muy joven.

Edward notó de inmediato que aquella era una mentira, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Quiero verte pronto.- dijo casi como una orden.

-Tal vez mañana.

-Te estaré esperando.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó ella con resignación. Sentía que no podía negarse a lo que él le pidiera. –Debo irme.

Edward la vio marcharse sin más. Cuando la hubo perdido de vista, se giró para volver a la cabaña. Se sentía satisfecho, pues, sin proponérselo, tenía una batalla ganada en esa guerra.

**0/0/0**

¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé este fic. Lamento la tardanza, y estoy consciente de que no existe una justificación realmente válida.

Por ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre (tengo tres semanas en cama por una lesión XD) así que espero poder adelantar algunos capítulos.

Agradezco a quienes han seguido este fic, y les ruego disculpen la demora.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Debilidades

**Capítulo 5.- Debilidades**

El cuerpo de Edward la mantenía prisionera contra uno de los muchos árboles del bosque, mientras los labios de ambos se fusionaban en un apasionado beso. Winry se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del joven, disfrutando de la pasión que los labios de él le transmitían. Comenzaba a ser demasiado intenso.

Cuando la chica sintió que el aire le faltaba, se separó de Ed bruscamente. Ella respiraba con dificultad y bajaba la mirada. Edward no podía más que seguir observándola con deseo contenido. Su juego comenzaba a llegar demasiado lejos.

La cuestión había parecido demasiado simple para él: enamorar a la chiquilla, adentrarse en los detalles más mínimos de su vida hasta encontrar algo que delatase a su hermana, ya que Ed estaba firmemente convencido de que ella tenía que ver en la irrevocable decisión de Alphonse y no descansaría hasta que hacerla pagar por ello. Sin embargo, no podía actuar sin pruebas… y Winry tenía que proporcionárselas.

Aun así, el juego de Edward estaba empezando a consumirlo también. Esperaba en Winry a una jovencita tonta, dócil; sentirse capaz de dominarla para hacer con ella lo que fuese su voluntad, pero había encontrada algo totalmente diferente. Ella hacía despertar en él algo que hasta el momento le había sido desconocido, algo que comenzaba a ser difícil de dominar.

Ed no había conocido nunca a nadie como ella. Tan inteligente, sensible, sagaz, divertida. Desde sus primeros días juntos, el muchacho experimentó sensaciones nuevas, otros sentimientos que nadie había despertado en él. Eso lo asustaba. Lo que Winry provocaba en su interior podía arruinar sus planes y no podía darse ese lujo. Debía vengar a su hermano.

Una de esas tantas cosas que Winry le provocaba era lo que sucedía hasta hace algunos minutos, cuando ambos compartían un apasionado beso. A pesar de que hacía ya un par de semanas desde el primero, Edward no parecía cansarse de beber de aquellos labios, y eso lo hacía dudar de lo que hacía… por primera vez en su vida.

El joven sacudió levemente su cabeza y carraspeo un poco. Necesitaba despejar de su mente esas sensaciones que le hacían perder la razón. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: su venganza.

Winry lo miró con algo de frustración y miedo. También despertaba en ella algo nuevo y agradable, sin embargo no podía evitar temer, puesto que su misma relación con él era algo prohibido. Su abuela jamás lo aprobaría, al igual que Clara. Hasta ahora, podía afirmar que el sentimiento que Edward despertaba en ella era amor y no deseaba renunciar a él… pero había tantos obstáculos que la atemorizaban.

Ed se acercó a la chica hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos y levantar su mirada hasta encontrarla con la de él.

-¿A que le temes, Winry?- la voz de Ed es ronca aún por la excitación.

-Vamos demasiado rápido.- miente la joven desviando su mirada. Él lo percibe.

-¿Aún no te sientes cómoda a mi lado, o es que dudas de lo que sientes por mi?

-No, yo… te quiero, pero… tengo miedo.

-¿Me temes?

-Temo… a que no sientas lo mismo por mí.

Edward volvió a besarla. Esta vez con un poco más de ternura. Era un beso suave, lento. Winry correspondió enseguida. El beso se prolongó durante un par de minutos. Después, Ed se separó de ella con lentitud.

-¿De qué manera puedo demostrarte lo que siento por ti? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? Si deseas que haga algo que lo demuestre, lo haré.

Winry se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a desviar la mirada. Deseaba poder decirle todo a Edward. Contarle acerca de sus padres, asesinados por militares cuando cumplían su deber como médicos, contarle que aquel hecho había hecho despertar en su familia un odio intenso hacia ellos. Contarle que era esa la razón por la que su abuela no podía verlos juntos, que su amor jamás sería bien visto, pero tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo.

Ed, por su parte, atribuía ese temor al gran secreto que él mismo buscaba. Consideraba que ella sabía demasiado sobre Clara, y sobre su relación con un militar hace tiempo atrás. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza incondicional de Winry para que ella pudiese delatar a su hermana y así pudiese llevara a cabo su venganza.

Y aunque Winry era, en un principio, una pieza desechable en el rompecabezas, Edward ya no se sentía capaz de ser indiferente a ella. No deseaba que saliese lastimada en el proceso. Le importaba más de lo que podía aceptar, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su venganza. Ni siquiera por aquella chica.

Winry abrazó a Ed, escondiendo su propio rostro en el cálido pecho del muchacho, aspirando su aroma. Edward correspondió al gesto con algo de duda. Instantes después, la joven se separó de él, dando apenas un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Es hora de que me vaya.- anunció Winry con algo de pesar en su voz.

Edward asintió levemente.

-Pasaré por el pueblo esta tarde. ¿Podré verte ahí?

La chica dudó un momento. En Rizembul se llevaba a cabo una colorida feria a la que Edward asistiría por la tarde. Ambos habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de verse ahí mismo, ya que habría demasiada gente y difícilmente se enterarían su hermana y su abuela. Aunque no estaba descartada la posibilidad.

-Mi hermana ha dejado claro que estará trabajando y… mi abuela no muestra entusiasmo hacia esas cosas…así que…supongo que nos encontraremos en la feria.

-De acuerdo.- Edward sonrió y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Danzas, música, colores, sabores, todo mezclado entre una marea de personas que disfrutaban alegremente de la sencilla feria del pueblo. Winry sonreía mientras el pequeño Fletcher tiraba de su brazo para llevarla de un puesto a otro, atraído por la variedad de cosas que encontraba. De vez en cuando la mirada de ella vagaba en busca de alguien. Esperaba verlo llegar.

Luego de algunas horas había perdido la esperanza de verlo, pues además era demasiada la gente que había para ser un lugar tan pequeño y posiblemente no lograría encontrarlo. Entonces lo vio. Inconfundible entre la multitud. Él ya había conseguido encontrarla y caminaba lento hasta situarse aun distancia prudente, aunque Fletcher ya sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos y no le era extraño verlo llegar, no pudo evitar fastidiarse un poco.

Edward y Winry compartían una mirada cargada de cierta complicidad. Ed le sonrió.

-Comenzaba a dudar que vendrías.- dijo la chica cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

-Por supuesto que no te habría dejado esperándome. Dije que vendría. Aquí estoy.

Nuevamente, ambos comenzaron a mirarse. A los ojos de los demás bien parecían una joven pareja de enamorados. Fletcher resopló con fastidio y se alejó comprendiendo que estaba de más en aquel cuadro. Ed y Winry siguieron caminando, aunque manteniendo algo de distancia.

Más tarde, alejados un poco del bullicio, Edward y Winry conversaban animados. Compartían besos y abrazos cuando pensaban que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención.

-Ha sido un rato maravilloso. Hace tiempo que no me divertía así.- dijo Ed mientras sostenía una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Si he de decirlo, me parece que los soldados como tú no se divierten mucho.

-Eso…bueno, realmente no es que no tengamos tiempo libre…pero han pasado tantas cosas y llevo mucho tiempo solo.

Winry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Si bien, era cierto que estaba enamorada de Edward, también tenía que admitir que aún no sabía demasiado sobre él y algunas veces le parecía ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza. Deseaba saber cuál era la causa y mitigar su dolor.

La chica colocó con suavidad su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Ed. Le acarició el rostro y aunque él se mostró un tanto sorprendido, al final se dejo hacer y disfruto de la caricia. Lentamente, ella retiró su mano.

-Es tarde. Debo irme ya.

Luego de una breve despedida y un beso fugaz. Edward se alejó, perdiéndose nuevamente entre la multitud. Winry lo vio partir, sintiéndose triste. Comenzaba a echarlo de menos. Después, se adentró de nuevo entre el tumulto para buscar a Fletcher y llevarlo a casa. Afortunadamente su búsqueda no fue larga, ya que era el niño quien se acercaba a ella.

El corazón de Winry dio un vuelco y es que, por la expresión en el rostro de Fletcher, parecía que algo muy malo había sucedido.

-¡Mi hermano ha ido tras é!.- fue todo lo que el chiquillo pudo decir.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Edward no podía dejar de maldecirse. Había sido demasiado honesto con Winry antes de despedirse y para él eso solo podía significar que ella comenzaba a convertirse en una debilidad. Y las debilidades eran la perdición para cualquiera. Le asustaba admitir que en aquellos momentos hubiese sido capaz de abandonar su venganza para continuar su vida…con ella. Pero aun había demasiado dolor en su corazón. No era tan fácil.

La cuestión era, que Winry parecía hacerle olvidar su dolor con su mera presencia. A esas alturas no le cabía duda de que se había enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, un corazón tan lastimado como el suyo necesitaba de mucho tiempo para sanar, tiempo que no podría compartir con la chica, ya que en cuanto él comenzara su venganza tendría que renunciar a ella.

El joven estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó pasos que, al igual que él, se internaban en el bosque. Sin perder tiempo, Ed se giró para encarar a su perseguidor, quien se detuvo a algunos metros de él. Entonces, a las tenues luces de la feria que poco alumbraban el bosque, Edward examinó a su acompañante.

Era un hombre más joven que él. Quizá casi de la misma edad que Winry, con un largo cabello rubio que cubría levemente su rostro. Era ligeramente más alto, lo cual le causó cierta molestia, pues no parecía más que un chiquillo y su mirada transmitía algo de inexplicable rencor.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó Ed con brusquedad.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti.- contraatacó el muchacho con furia contenida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estabas con Winry, ¿no es así? ¿Qué hacías junto a ella?

-Dudo mucho que seas alguien a quien deba darle explicaciones.- concluyó Edward. En tanto daba cautelosamente la espalda al muchacho, terminando la conversación.

-Odio a los tipos como tú, ¿sabes? Vienen al pueblo sintiéndose poderosos con sus uniformes, creyendo que pueden tener a cualquier mujer que les plazca. ¡No te acerques a Winry! ¡No serías el primer perro de la milicia al que he tenido que correr a patadas y te aseguro que no tendrías tanta suerte como el que vino el verano pasado!

-¿Qué?

Edward se quedó mudo unos instantes. La visita de su hermano había sido en esas fechas. Se preguntaba si quizás ese chico estuviese hablando de él.

-Otro de los tuyos estuvo acosando a Winry. Lo vi algunas ocasiones cerca de su casa de los Rockbell. Estuve a punto de partirle la cara cuando se arrodilló en la calle como un perro, suplicándole a ella. Un tipo molesto…igual que tu. Así que no quiero verte cerca de ella.

Ed no pudo contestar. Estaba pasmado con aquella declaración. Ahora todo parecía indicar que se trataba de Winry. Que era ella la mujer de la que Alphonse se enamoró perdidamente. Le parecía algo difícil de creer.

Sin esperar a que el muchacho dijese algo más, Edward se alejó, desviándose de su rumbo. Había muchas preguntas en su interior y ya no era capaz de comprender nada. Tenía que aclarar las cosas… y solo había una persona que podía responder a sus preguntas.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Hace tanto que no actualizaba este fic que mi mente parecía empolvada. ¡Lo siento! Hay tantas cosas que tengo pendientes que ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero un par de días de descanso me han dado la inspiración necesaria y aquí estoy. Gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Adentrándose al abismo

**Capítulo 6.- Adentrándose al abismo.**

Edward permanecía sentado en el suelo, junto a su cama. No había hecho siquiera el intento de conciliar el sueño. Era algo imposible con toda la confusión que había en su cabeza. Se negaba a creer en las palabras de Clara. Había sido demasiado convincente, sin embargo, creerle significaría volcarse sobre Winry.

Winry, ¿se trataba de la misma a la que amaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Desesperado, Ed hundió la cara entre sus manos. No debían ser así las cosas. Se habían salido de su control. Casi pudo estar seguro de haber tenido la verdad entre sus dedos, pero todo era falso. La revelación de Clara seguía en su mente, torturándolo.

_**Flash back**_

_Las luces de la vivienda estaban apagadas, excepto por las del consultorio. Edward no necesitaba más. Solo una de las personas que habitaba en esa casa le era prioridad. Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa y llamó con urgencia. Clara atendió a la brevedad. La joven miró a Ed con evidente angustia. Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara._

_-Necesito hablarte…por favor.- pidió el muchacho al leer sus intenciones._

_-No veo de el por qué debamos hablar, después de todo, has dejado en claro tu postura._

_-Tengo preguntas. Necesito saber la verdad de todo esto._

_-La verdad o la que crees tú que lo es._

_-Por favor…solo unos minutos._

_Clara suspiró antes de retroceder hacia el interior para permitirle la entrada a Edward. No se sentía realmente preparada para afrontar la situación, pero ya comenzaba a ser pesada la carga de la verdad. Deseaba creer que su cooperación podría traerle algunos beneficios._

_El joven Elric se sentó en un pequeño sofá que fungía como sala de espera. Clara permaneció de pie._

_-¿Qué es… lo que deseas que te responda?_

_-¿Conociste a mi hermano, Alphonse Elric?_

_Clara calló durante unos instantes. Su mirada parecía ausente. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera responder._

_-Sí, conocí a Alphonse._

_-¿Frecuentaba esta casa?_

_-Bien, podría…decirse que sí._

_-Explícate._

_-Él…nunca llegó a estar dentro de la casa, solo afuera._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mi abuela odia a los militares._

_-¿Solo tu abuela o tu familia entera?- preguntó Edward con furia contenida._

_-¡Eran sus hijos! No puedes juzgarla por algo que tú también haces._

_Ed y Clara se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos. La charla comenzaba a salir de su control. Para ella estaba siendo muy difícil sincerarse, por lo que la actitud del alquimista empezaba a parecerle peligrosa y no deseaba exponerse a sí misma a ese peligro._

_-Si deseas mi cooperación, será mejor que nos tranquilicemos._

_Edward suspiró. Necesitaba sosegarse o perdería esta pequeña oportunidad de aclararse._

_-De acuerdo, tengo otra pregunta. ¿Qué tiene que ver Winry en todo esto?_

_-¿Win…Winry? ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi hermana?_

_-Eso no importa._

_-¡Por supuesto que importa! ¿Qué tratos has tenido con ella? ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?_

_-No guarda ninguna relación. Solo quiero saber qué papel juega en esto._

_-Si no eres capaz de responder a mis preguntas tampoco debería contestar a las tuyas._

_Clara se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, en una evidente invitación hacia Ed para que abandonara la casa, sin embargo, él no se movió._

_Por su parte, la joven se sentía un tanto inquieta. Russell, un amigo de la familia y fiel enamorado de Winry desde la infancia, la había puesto sobre aviso: un hombre extraño estaba frecuentando a la chica. Clara intuía que se trataba del militar y en un anónimo esfuerzo por cuidar de su hermana, permitió que el muchacho interviniera y siguiera de cerca los pasos de la menor de los Rockbell. _

_Edward permaneció pensativo por momentos, si quería seguir con aquello debía dejar de lado sus condiciones._

_-Lo de tu hermana…fue un accidente. Nos conocimos en el bosque poco después de mi visita a este lugar. La reconocí de inmediato._

_-Pensabas utilizarla para llegar hasta mí.- susurró Clara con certeza._

_-Ya no estoy seguro sobre quien recae la culpa._

_Ante aquella afirmación, Clara pudo percibir angustia en la voz de Edward. ¿Era tan crucial saber con exactitud quien estaba involucrada en la historia? En un principio creía que la desgracia caería sobre su familia por igual con aquella venganza, pero las dudas de Ed parecían indicar otra cosa. _

_-No me lo digas…te enamoraste de Winry._

_Edward no fue capaz de responder. Esa afirmación pesaba demasiado para él. Significaba no poder llevar a cabo su venganza. No poder cumplir la última promesa que le había hecho a su hermano. Se limitó a contraer la mandíbula en señal de frustración._

_Sin ser vista, Clara sonrió agradada. Eso podía ser su tabla de salvación. La culpa podría recaer sobre Winry y Edward no podría atentar en su contra por el amor que le tenía, y así, ella podría ser libre y volvería a vivir tranquila._

_-Si estabas tan seguro de mi culpabilidad, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dudar?_

_-Un hombre…me dijo que Winry ya había tenido un encuentro con otro militar._

_Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Entonces Clara recordó días pasados. Días en los que su padecimiento no le había permitido salir de casa, cuando Alphonse había tratado de verla desesperadamente. Winry le comentó de ese incidente con "el desconocido". Fue poco antes del final._

_-Sí, solo Russell pudo haber sido tan estúpido._

_-¿Fue verdad? Lo que dijo… ¿era verdad?_

_-¿Por qué debería decírtelo, si mi deseo es proteger a mi hermana?_

_-Tarde o temprano encontraré la verdad. No es necesario que lo ocultes._

_-Y… si te dijera que ella en realidad si es la culpable, ¿Qué harías?_

_-No podría creerte._

_-Yo misma le practiqué ese aborto. ¿Necesitas más pruebas? ¿Deseas corroborarlo?_

_Aquello había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Y Alphonse también. Seguramente, el muchacho habría podido hacerle frente al dolor por el desamor de aquella mujer, pero lo que lo llevó a la locura fue saber que ella había acabado cruelmente con la incipiente vida que crecía en su interior. El hijo de ambos._

_Edward no deseaba escuchar más. No deseaba envenenar más su corazón con esa triste verdad. Era increíble que Winry hubiese sido capaz de romper el corazón de su joven hermano. Si tales pruebas existían, no deseaba saber de ellas. Posiblemente hubiese enloquecido también._

_Sin dar tiempo a nada más, Ed abandonó la casa de los Rockbell. Corrió tanto como pudo. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa para poder dar rienda suelta a su dolor…solo._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Esa noche había sido suficiente para afrontar la cruel revelación del día anterior. No había sido fácil luchar contra sí mismo, pues por un lado estaba el amor que había llegado a sentir por Winry y que aun sentía, y por el otro, el desprecio por lo que le había hecho a Al. Fue un dilema constante en su interior, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Winry Rockbell iba a probar el sabor de su venganza.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen estos horribles retrasos, pero sucede que he tenido bastantes proyectos escolares y en este momento estoy con mi tesis.

Sigo agradeciendo a quienes leen esto, y a arual17, Edwin29, doshi-san, Miss Pringles, Yimel Elric, Miu Furinji (¡ya oí! Jajaja), Lechu, Mar-kun, Lucy, Sari-Natsuki, Rinsita-chan y Pecado Rojo por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Sentencia

**Capítulo 7.- Sentencia**

La familia Rockbell estaba reunida esa mañana durante el desayuno. Winry apenas y probaba bocado. Era notorio que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, ni las seis pasadas, pues no tenía noticias de Edward desde hacía ya una semana. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto.

Evidentemente, Clara era la única enterada de lo que le ocurría a su hermana, aunque ella ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Para la mayor era un alivio que así fuera, ya que significaba que el militar había desistido de su venganza y ellas volverían a vivir tranquilas. Winry debía sentirse agradecida por ello.

-No esperes que cuide de ti cuando enfermes por no comer.

Winry se sobresaltó al escuchar a Clara.

-Perdón, hermana. Estaba…distraída. Es todo.

-¿Es que estás enamorada, o algo parecido?- preguntó Pinako, uniéndose a la conversación.

-N…No, abuela. Es solo…que…no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.

-¿Por qué no dejas que tu hermana te examine? No tiene sentido padecer por una enfermedad cuando tienes algunos médicos en casa.

Winry asintió, complaciente. Aunque deseaba decirle a su abuela que ella no sufría a causa de ninguna enfermedad, sino que su frágil corazón dolía y estaba a punto de romperse…por amor. Pero sabía con certeza que su familia jamás iba a aceptarlo.

Le dolía haberse ilusionado tanto con Edward, cuando en el fondo sabía que su amor no tenía futuro alguno. Winry sentía los ojos arder. Recordar a ese hombre podía hacer que derramara lágrimas. No podía permitirse revelar la verdad sobre su efímero romance. Ese era un secreto reservado solo para sí misma.

Más tarde, Winry y Clara se dedicaban a las labores domésticas. Ambas se encontraban solas en la cocina. La mayor de las hermanas supo que era el momento indicado para una charla familiar.

-Deberías sentirte agradecida, ¿sabes? Ese hombre solo iba a traerte desgracias.

-¿De…qué hablas?

-Ya me cansé de fingir que no lo sé, así que ya no finjas tú conmigo. Sé lo del militar.

Winry tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo… te enteraste?

-Russell está detrás de ti casi todo el tiempo. ¿Creíste que no me lo diría?

-¡Él! No tengo idea de que le haya dicho ese idiota, pero…Edward no ha venido a verme desde entonces. ¡Ya no quiere saber nada de mí!

Winry comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Clara la miraba sin expresión en su rostro. Ella no compartía su dolor, al contrario, se sentía aliviada por liberarse de esa amenaza.

-Ya te lo dije, ese hombre no es conveniente para ti. Si se aleja es lo mejor.

-Pero yo…lo amo. Amo a Edward, hermana.

-Sabes que eso no hubiera sido posible a menos que renunciaras a esta familia. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Winry se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Aquello era cierto. Si Edward hubiera decidido tenerla a su lado ella inevitablemente hubiese tenido que tomar una decisión. Su familia y su amor por Ed eran dos cosas que jamás se podrían mezclar.

-Winry, escucha. Eres muy joven. Puedes conocer a otros hombres. Hasta Russell es un buen partido para ti. Te ama, te protege, es honesto…-

-¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Estoy enamorada de Edward. No quiero a ningún otro hombre.

-Es solo un capricho. Una rabieta tonta de una niñita mimada.

-¡No, no es verdad! Lo que siento por él no se compara a nada que haya sentido antes. Es algo muy hermoso.

-Lamento que seas solo tu quien siente eso. Él solo juega contigo. No puede querer nada serio con una chica tonta como tú.

Winry miró a su hermana con resentimiento. Sus palabras herían su ya lastimado corazón.

-Te odio.- susurró la chica antes de salir de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Clara permaneció inmóvil, viendo marchar a su hermana. El corazón roto de Winry era un precio sumamente pequeño si lo comparaba con lo que pudo haber sucedido. Y ella iba a superarlo. Clara se sabía superada en belleza y carisma por su hermanita. Muchos hombres en el pueblo lo notaban y aun a su corta edad ya había recibido varias propuestas de matrimonio, sin embargo Russell hacía lo propio y quitaba de su camino cualquier posible competencia. Así que a Winry no le faltarían los pretendientes.

De cualquier forma, Clara estaba tranquila. Su plan había resultado tal y como lo esperaba. Winry quedaba como la total culpable y el militar no se atrevería a dañarla. Era perfecto. Por fin, después de aquella noche en la no tuvo otra opción que acabar con esa vida en su interior, Clara dormiría sin más fantasmas. El último vestigio que podía recordarle a Alphonse Elric había desaparecido.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Winry lloraba en silencio, en su habitación. Lloraba por las crueles palabras de Clara, por la ausencia de Edward y por las ilusiones que se esfumaron desde el momento en que él se marchó. Poco antes de eso, Winry hubiese estado dispuesta a luchar por su amor. Anhelaba una vida a su lado, pero ese sueño ya no era posible.

Hubiese podido seguir lamentándose durante más tiempo, pero el ruido de una carreta tirada por caballos deteniéndose fuera de su casa le alertó. Después, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y luego la voz sorprendida y molesta de su hermana.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine a ver a Winry. Necesito hablarle.

La joven saltó rápidamente de su cama al reconocer aquella voz. Edward había vuelto. De prisa, salió de su habitación para ir a su encuentro.

En el recibidor, Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Clara y su abuela, quien también había acudido al escuchar el ruido, lo instaban a marcharse.

-Ignoro que es lo que usted desea de mi nieta, pero sepa que no es bien recibido aquí. No se confunda solo porque lo ayudamos en aquella ocasión.

-No veo porque tenga que negarme la posibilidad de hablar con Winry. Sé que ella me está esperando.

Al decir aquello, Edward guió su vista hacia el interior de la casa, encontrándose con la sorprendida chica a solo unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Si tienen alguna objeción pueden preguntarle a Winry directamente. Ella les dirá que tengo razón.

Pinako y Clara giraron levemente sus caras hasta mirar a la joven, quien aun se mantenía a distancia de la escena.

-Winry, ¿conoces a este hombre?- preguntó la anciana

-S…Sí, abuela.

-¿Qué es lo que busca?

-É…Él…-

-He venido a pedir a Winry en matrimonio.- declaró Edward inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a la familia, especialmente a la aludida.

-E…Edward, tú…-

-Quiero casarme contigo, Winry.

La chica quedó boquiabierta unos instantes. Cuando se recompuso un poco, miró en los ojos de Ed. Él seguía siendo como lo recordaba, sin embargo, su mirada era diferente. Era demasiado pesada, intensa, con una carga de sentimientos que ella no sabía reconocer. Le atemorizaba.

-Este hombre, ¿es tu novio?- cuestionó Pinako ganando la atención de su nieta, quien no fue capaz de responder a la pregunta. –He dicho, ¿Qué si tienes algo que ver con este hombre?

-Sí, abuela. Yo…lo amo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Amo a Edward!

-¿Eres consciente de lo estás diciendo? Es un militar y yo no pienso aceptar esa unión.

-Yo no he venido a pedir su permiso.- dijo Edward con voz profunda. –Vine para saber si Winry quiere casarse conmigo. Me tiene sin cuidado si usted lo acepta o no.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Winry corrió a los brazos de Ed, quien la refugió en un abrazo. Pinako estaba visiblemente molesta. Clara, en cambio, estaba desconcertada y asustada. Había algo turbio en todo esto, pero no era capaz de decir nada.

-Sé que ya no puedo tomar decisiones por mi nieta, pero ella sabe las circunstancias de esta familia y sabe que un hombre como usted jamás será bien recibido. Así que tiene que definir en este momento que es lo que desea.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir, abuela?

-Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotras, tú familia y la gente que te ama pero tienes que alejarte de este hombre.

-Pero, abuela… ¡eso no es justo!

-Así es. No es justo que hayas podido involucrarte con él ni que nos lo hubiese ocultado. Así que puedes decidir entre tu familia o él, pero si te marchas no podrás volver a esta casa.

Winry luchaba por contener las lágrimas. No deseaba tener que elegir. Amaba a su familia, y a Edward también. Cualquiera de los dos le haría mucha falta. Ante su confusión, Ed comenzó a susurrarle a la joven al oído.

-Debo irme esta noche, pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti. Escapa conmigo y formemos una familia. Yo…te amo.

Winry se estremeció con sus palabras. Gruesas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Había tomado su decisión.

-Lo siento…quiero casarme con Edward.

Sin más, el muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos y la guió al exterior de la casa. Ahí, el carruaje aun esperaba. Ed la ayudó a subir. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar atrás. Winry dio rienda suelta a su llanto cuando el carruaje comenzaba a alejarse. Edward la consolaba con su abrazo, mientras en su rostro brillaba la sonrisa del triunfo. Una fina lluvia se desató esa noche.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

El sábado sin mucho que hacer en el trabajo me dio mucha inspiración. Así que decidí adelantar un capítulo más, pero sépase que es una excepción. No tengo idea si podré volver a hacer lo mismo.

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen este fic y a arual17, Yimel Elric, Miu Furinji, Miss Pringles, luna de Elric, Edwin29, Rinsita-chan, Lucy y a Anis por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Lo que alguna vez fue

**Capítulo 8.- Lo que alguna vez fue**

Las manos de Russell estaba cerradas en un fuerte puño, tan fuerte que sus palmas comenzaban a carecer de color. Su mandíbula contraída y sus dientes apretados. La abuela Pinako terminaba de relatarles lo sucedido lo noche anterior. El pequeño Fletcher limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada más, aún, hasta que el silencio se volvió demasiado pesado.

-Tía Pinako…por favor, perdóname.- sollozaba el niño. –No creí que ese hombre…se llevaría a Winry. No debí hacerle caso…debí decirte a ti lo que pasaba. Lo…lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya, Fletcher. Quizá…esto hubiera sucedido de todos modos.

Al contrario de los demás, Pinako permanecía aparentemente tranquila sobre su mecedora, fumando de su inseparable pipa. Russell estaba furioso y ya había descargado su ira contra su pequeño hermano. Clara, por su parte, estaba demasiado silenciosa y su rostro reflejaba una angustia profunda. No decía nada al respecto.

-Buscaré a ese sujeto. Traeré a Winry de vuelta a casa.

-No tiene ningún caso que intervengas en esto, Russell.

-¡Pero, Tía Pinako! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan conforme cuando ese mal nacido se llevo a Winry?

-Mi nieta tomó su decisión y se marchó con él. Ir en su busca será una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero…-

-Winry está enamorada. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

-¡No es amor! ¡Está confundida y ciega! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?

-Eres tu quien no se da cuenta de que ha perdido la batalla. Te sugiero que te olvides de ella y que desistas de ir a buscarla. Aunque…pensándolo mejor, te prohíbo que lo hagas.

La mandíbula del muchacho se contrajo con más fuerza. Se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y salió de la casa azotando la puerta a su paso. Fletcher estaba a punto de seguir a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras a cenar?- propuso Pinako al chico. –Tu hermano está furioso y tú no tienes ninguna necesidad de cargar con ello. –Quédate en casa esta noche.

Fletcher asintió mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento y volvía a secar sus lágrimas. El desprecio de Russell le dolía tanto como la ausencia de su amiga. Ya comenzaba a echarla mucho de menos, aunque, con la inocencia de todo niño, deseaba que ella estuviera muy feliz en aquellos momentos. Feliz con ese hombre que parecía amarla mucho también.

Clara se refugió en la cocina para comenzar con los preparativos de la cena. Su mente no dejaba de pensar desde la noche anterior, cuando vio a su pequeña hermana huir con Edward sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra. Con la verdad atorada dentro de su ser. No había sido su intención que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma, pero ya no había modo de arreglarlas.

La culpa comenzaba a corroerla. ¿Qué penalidades tendría que pasar Winry junto a ese hombre? ¿Él había sido capaz de "perdonarla" a pesar de todo? ¿Ella se enteraría de todo el daño que había ocasionado?

Era lo último que Clara deseaba. Que Winry se diera cuenta de la verdad, que la juzgara por aquellos actos que había cometido en el pasado. Pensar en ello le hacía mal, pues aunque pareciera mentira y hubiese algunas envidias de por medio, Clara adoraba a su pequeña hermana y no quería que la odiara por lo sucedido en el pasado.

El pasado. Una serie de recuerdos acontecidos en el ayer. Una historia que ya no era capaz de borrar. Una huella indeleble en su vida. La mente de Clara no podía dejar de proyectar aquellas imágenes, remembranza de sus días junto a Alphonse Elric, hace casi un años, los cuales eran el principio de la pesadilla.

_**Flash back**_

_Clara regresaba de hacer las compras en el mercado aquella mañana. En ambas manos llevaba canastas llenas de vegetales que superaban el peso que era capaz de soportar. Iba por las calles del pueblo maldiciendo aquella excesiva libertad con la que se conducía su hermana por la vida. Ella debía estar ahí en ese momento, ayudándole a llevar las compras a casa._

_Hacía poco que Rizembul se había convertido en un paradero para los militares que estaban de paso. Ellos llegaban y se alojaban en el poblado. Recientemente se veía a muchos uniformados mezclándose en el bullicio local. A la joven le parecía repulsivo, pues odiaba a esos hombres que tenían que ver con la milicia._

_Clara caminaba con dificultad entre la multitud, así lo que optó por desviarse del camino de siempre para tomar otro rumbo menos transitado que la llevara a casa. Se internó por un estrecho callejón y continuó caminando, hasta que divisó en su camino a un pequeño grupo de hombres. Todos eran militares._

_La muchacha prefirió volver sobre sus pasos y buscar otro camino. No le apetecía la idea de tener que pasar frente a esos sujetos, además de que le producían cierta desconfianza. Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella antes de que pudiese dar media vuelta._

_-¿A dónde vas, preciosa? ¿Estás perdida?- le preguntó el sujeto mientras la tomaba con uno de sus brazos para obligarla a encararlo._

_-¡Suélteme, por favor!_

_-¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte? Te aseguro que soy una excelente compañía._

_-¡He dicho que me suelte!_

_Clara dejó caer ambas canastas el suelo al tratar de liberarse del agarre del soldado. Los otros rieron divertidos al ver los inútiles intentos de ella por lograr soltarse. La joven gritaba pero nadie más parecía oírle. Esa sección del pueblo estaba demasiado solitaria._

_Cuando comenzaba a temer lo peor, de pronto Clara dejó de sentir la presión en sus brazos y abrió los ojos, encontrando al soldado que la tenía sometida en el suelo con un hilo de sangre brotando de sus labios y una expresión de asombro._

_-T…Teniente Elric._

_La chica miró en la dirección que indicaba el militar, descubriendo a un hombre que estaba a poca distancia de ella. Era un joven alto y rubio, con unos ojos castaños que daban miedo en esos instantes. Miraba con desaprobación a sus soldados._

_-Vuelvan todos al campamento en este mismo momento. Cuando regrese, hablaremos sobre sus castigos. En especial, tu.- concluyó dirigiendo su vista hacia el muchacho que acababa de levantarse del suelo._

_El grupo de seis hombres se fue alejando del lugar sin atreverse si quiera a mirar atrás. Clara se sintió aliviada y enseguida se dispuso a levantar sus pertenencias. Alphonse se apresuró a ayudarle._

_-Permítame ofrecerle mis disculpas, señorita. Hace mucho que mis hombres han estado alejados del contacto humano común y suelen ser algo impetuosos. Le ruego los disculpe._

_Clara no contestó. Se había llevado un enorme susto y temía que si decía cualquier palabra en ese momento, explotaría en llanto. Al notó la angustia de la joven._

_-¿Sabe? Esos chicos ingresaron al ejército siendo todavía unos niños. No tienen idea de cómo tratar correctamente a una mujer. Voy a aplicar un poco de mano dura para alinearlos y evitar que algo como esto vuelva a suceder._

_Clara levantó el rostro para mirar directamente en los ojos de ese desconocido y gritarle que se fuera al demonio, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con su sonrisa. Una sonrisa amable y carente de maldad. No fue capaz de maldecirlo._

_-Señorita, estás canastas son demasiado pesadas para usted. ¿Por qué no me permite acompañarla hasta su destino? Así usted no se lastimará llevando esto y yo podré disculparme por este incidente._

_Clara no dijo más y le permitió acompañarla. En ese instante, jamás se imaginó en lo que acabaría. De haberlo sabido, habría rechazado la ayuda de Alphonse y todo lo que eso implicaba._

_Solo unos días y las palabras de varias conversaciones fueron suficientes para que ambos ofrecieran sus corazones. Alphonse cayó rendido ante la belleza y la sencillez de Clara, mientras que ella fue hechizada por el encanto y las atenciones de él. La joven no estaba acostumbrada a ser tomada en cuenta por los hombres. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser opacada por la belleza y simpatía de Winry._

_Para Clara, el amor era algo nuevo. No era que nunca se hubiese enamorado, pues amaba a Russell Tringham desde la adolescencia, sin embargo él no le correspondía. Lo que era un descubrimiento para la chica era ser correspondida, el sentir el amor de otra persona. Y era también la primera vez que no se sentía eclipsada por Winry._

_Clara disfrutaba saberse amada. Eso fue lo que la llevó a aceptar a Alphonse. El satisfacía la carencia de amor. Él fue el primer hombre en su vida en todos los aspectos. Clara esperaba que fuera solo un amor efímero. Que él la olvidara cuando se marchara. Sin embargo, nada fue lo que ella esperaba._

_Faltaban tan solo un par de días para que Alphonse y su pelotón abandonaran el pueblo. Ambos habían compartido ardientes momentos en la cama y aun permanecían bajo las sábanas, abrazados. Al acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su amada._

_-Clara, he estado pensando mucho._

_-¿En que?_

_-Tengo que irme pronto de aquí. Es mi deber, pero…-_

_-¿Pero?_

_-No quiero tener que dejarte. Me gustaría que me acompañaras._

_-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. _

_-Quisiera…que aceptaras ser mi esposa._

_Clara quedó paralizada unos segundos, luego se incorporó en la cama y se dispuso a levantarse. Alphonse se desconcertó._

_-¿Dije algo malo?_

_-Hace apenas muy poco que nos conocemos. Alphonse. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Nunca había sentido esto por una mujer. Te amo._

_-Yo…no siento lo mismo por ti. _

_Clara no esperó más y se vistió para abandonar cuanto antes la habitación de Alphonse, el lugar de sus íntimos encuentros. Antes de irse, la joven volteó a ver a su amante._

_-Será mejor que te olvides de mí, Alphonse. No te amo, no es eso lo que me une a ti. No vuelvas a buscarme._

_El corazón del joven quedó deshecho tras esa fría declaración. Tuvo que abandonar el pueblo debido a su deber, sin embargo, ni el tiempo pudo hacer que lograra olvidar a su amada. Luego de tres meses, Alphonse pudo regresar a Rizembul otra temporada y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de reencontrarse con ella._

_Bastó con ir a casa de los Rockbell para buscarla. Iba a fingir una emergencia médica como pretexto. Al llamar a la puerta, una anciana le atendió._

_-¿Qué es lo que desea, señor?_

_-Busco a la doctora, Clara Rockbell. Tengo una emergencia y quisiera que…-_

_-Ella no podrá atenderlo. Por el momento no se encuentra bien de salud. Pero si lo desea, yo misma puedo ayudarle._

_Alphonse no pudo evitar alarmarse ante el hecho de que ella estaba mal, más no se atrevió a preguntar las causas y determinó marcharse. No sospechaba que en ese preciso momento, Clara lloraba amargamente mientras sostenía una prueba casera de embarazo…con resultado positivo._

_Transcurrieron un par de meses más. Clara había agotado sus pretextos para evitar a Alphonse. Él continuaba siendo un secreto y no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo a nadie. El joven Elric comenzaba a desesperarse. Necesitaba verla y estar con ella una vez más. Decirle que estaba seguro de su amor. Que deseaba casarse con ella más que a nada en el mundo._

_En esa desesperación, buscó contactar a la pequeña hermana de Clara, a quien solo conocía de vista, para pedirle que le hiciera llegar una carta. La chica se desconcertó cuando él comenzó a hablarle y lo peor fue cuando un desconocido le obligó a apartarse de ella de forma violenta, por fortuna Alphonse pudo dejar la carta en la canasta de Winry._

_La menor la encontró al llegar a casa, y con una sonrisa, dio por hecho que se trataba de un admirador secreto de su hermana, por lo que le hizo llegar la misiva. Clara no podía más. Tenía miedo. No deseaba aceptar el amor de Alphonse, aunque fuera lo más puro y sincero que había tenido en su vida._

_Necesitaba decepcionarlo. Hacerle ver la clase de mujer que era ella. No lo merecía, y así iba a hacérselo saber respondiendo su carta. Clara le habló de sus motivos para aceptar su romance, de su odio a los militares, de que todo era para ella un juego temporal… y lo peor, le hablaría de ese hijo que hasta hace un par de semanas estaba esperando y del aborto que ella misma se había practicado._

_Eso tenía que ser suficiente para alejarlo por completo de su vida. Para no volver a saber más de Alphonse Elric ni lo que su amor significó. Clara nunca pensó que esa carta iba a ser el detonador que obligaría a su antiguo amante a suicidarse. Un hecho que Clara cargaría en su consciencia por el resto de sus días._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Un aburrido día de trabajo y una interesante clase de cinematografía me dieron las herramientas para adelantar esta actualización. Espero que les agrade. Ya era hora de conocer la verdad sobre lo ocurrido entre Alphonse y Clara.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes leen, y a Miu Furinji, arual17, Lucy, Yimel Elric, Edwin29, doshi-san, One Ocean y Guest por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Alevosía y ventaja

**Capítulo 9.- Alevosía y ventaja**

La tormenta había pasado y en su lugar, una fina lluvia refrescaba el ambiente. Apenas habían recorrido la mitad del camino hacia la estación de trenes. Las condiciones del clima no les habían permitido ir más rápido, pero Edward conservaba la calma aún en aquellos momentos, mientras Winry dormía entre sus brazos, mecida por el movimiento del carruaje.

Hacía casi media hora que había caído rendida, después de haber llorado durante largo rato. Ed no había parado de susurrarle dulces palabras para tranquilizarla. Palabras que habrían nacido sinceras desde lo más profundo de su corazón si ella no fuese el objeto de su venganza. Todavía le parecía increíble que se tratara de ella, de esa dulce chica de la que se había enamorado.

Sin embargo, enterarse de la dolorosa verdad acerca de la muerte de su hermano Alphonse había provocado que enterrase su incipiente amor en el lugar más inalcanzable de su alma. No creía ser capaz de amarla cuando la sabía culpable de haber provocado tanto dolor. No era algo que él pudiese olvidar. Su vida se había trastornado luego de perder a Al.

Edward no podía evitar pensar que pudo haber sido distinto. Que en lugar de obtener la venganza que estaba buscando podía haber obedecido a su corazón y olvidarlo todo junto a Winry. Su amor hubiese podido, con algo de tiempo, curar las profundas heridas que destrozaban su interior, pero ella no era lo que él creía. Había pisoteado el corazón de Alphonse, como la peor de las mujeres y él iba a darle su merecido. Se lo debía a su joven hermano.

Aún con todo, Ed mantenía a la chica en un abrazo protector, buscando que no pudiese hacerse daño con todo el ajetreo del camino. La estrechaba de tal forma que casi podía besarle la frente, la sostenía pegada a su pecho, a su corazón. Un corazón que ya no latía por amor o por justicia, sino por un motivo ruin. Edward Elric había muerto el día en que Alphonse había dejado de existir.

Atormentado con sus pensamientos, el joven apartó a Winry de sí. Ella era una mala mujer pero él no era mejor. Su alma se había corrompido y estaba a punto de ocasionarle a la chica el mismo sufrimiento que ella había proporcionado. Por esa razón, tal vez era lo mejor que estuviesen juntos y se destruyeran el uno al otro. Ambos lo merecerían.

Echando en falta los brazos de Ed alrededor de su cuerpo, Winry abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Hemos llegado?

-Aún no, pero ya no falta mucho. La tormenta ha cesado y hemos podido avanzar más rápido.

Winry no dijo más y observó por la ventanilla. Las luces de la estación de trenes aún se veían lejanas pero sabía que a ese ritmo tardarían al menos veinte minutos más en llegar.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Vamos directamente a Central, ya me he ausentado demasiado.

-¿E-Estaré contigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Viviremos juntos en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad?

-Naturalmente.- respondió Edward como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

-¿Nos...casaremos?

Él la miró fijamente, con una intensa mirada, como si intentase descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de esos ojos azules. Winry no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y acalorada. La faceta nueva de Ed le parecía cautivadora y amenazante a la vez. Era todo un contraste.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Yo...siempre he pensado...que...qui-quisiera entregarme al hombre que...- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un severo sonrojo podía apreciarse en su rostro.

Edward, en cambio, apretaba la mandíbula con furia. Le indignaba que ella se tomara el papel de la virgen ingenua. Estaba dispuesto a desenmascararla cuando llegara el momento.

-El tren saldrá por la madrugada pero ya hay un sacerdote esperando en la estación para oficiar la ceremonia.

-¿En la estación? ¿Tan pronto?

-¿No deseas que nos casemos?

-No es eso, es solo que no lo deseo así. Con prisa, sin algo que nos permita guardar un hermoso recuerdo de ello.

-Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad no tendremos tiempo para organizar una gran boda y además, quiero que seas mi mujer antes de que lleguemos.

-Pero...-

Winry bajó la mirada, entristecida por la inesperada noticia. Deseaba que su unión con Edward fuese algo especial. Algo que atesoraran juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

-Aún estás a tiempo para pedirle al cochero que gire y regrese al pueblo. Yo podría llegar caminando a la estación desde esta distancia.- dijo Ed, provocando que Winry lo observara con sorpresa y miedo.

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Pero tampoco quieres casarte conmigo.

-No, es solo que no quería que fuera de ese modo...pero quiero ser tu esposa.

-Entonces lo arreglaremos en unos minutos más.- concluyó el joven, mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacaba una pequeña caja aterciopelada, de la cual sacó un pequeño anillo dorado.

Winry sonrió emocionada por el detalle, llegando casi al borde de las lágrimas. Edward se dedicó a colocar la sortija en el dedo de su futura esposa. En cuestión de minutos la ataría a él y le haría probar el infierno. No estaba seguro de que era aquello que había realizado de manera diferente a su hermano, pero era un hecho que la tenía comiendo de su mano y que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Iba a usar las circunstancias a su favor. La justicia estaba de su lado

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

La mano de Edward esperaba paciente para sostener la de Winry y ayudarle a descender del carruaje. El viaje había parecido bastante largo y ambos estaban cansados y adoloridos, pues el trayecto no había sido del todo cómodo. La chica se sujetó de Ed y se dispuso a saltar fuera del transporte, pero sus entumecidas piernas la traicionaron y casi le provocan una caída. El joven la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que eso sucediera.

Winry se aferró a su futuro marido, tomando fuertemente el cuello de su camisa. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron estando a tan poca distancia, ella pudo sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban, haciendo que un leve cosquilleo naciera en la parte baja de su espalda...y en otro sitio mucho más íntimo. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, algo que solo había experimentado con Edward.

Él, por su parte, no era indiferente a ese deseo que había entre ellos. Estaba consciente de la situación pero no se recriminaba a sí mismo por ello. Podía ser la culpable de la muerte de su hermano, sin embargo eso no hacía que dejara de ser una mujer, una muy hermosa. Edward la deseaba y no dejaba de repetirse que era igual que desear las caricias de una prostituta.

No habría amor. Solo dos cuerpos buscando placer. Él iba a proporcionárselo y esa sería su carta triunfal. De ese modo, esa joven se le entregaría en cuerpo y alma y garantizaría el éxito de su plan. Era solo cuestión de muy poco tiempo.

Después de pagar al cochero y asegurarse de que se llevaran las maletas, Edward y Winry se adentraron en la estación. Solo unas pocas personas se encontraban en la sala de espera, por lo que no fue difícil localizar al sacerdote que los esperaba. Un hombre bajo de estatura, regordete y con cabello cano, quien les sonreía amablemente.

-Creí que habías desistido del matrimonio.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ed.

-Hemos tenido problemas para trasladarnos hasta aquí. Le ruego que disculpe nuestro retraso.

-No hay ningún problema. Siempre es una alegría celebrar la unión de dos personas y más aún cuando se aman de verdad.

Winry mostró una sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba. Su rostro no podía disimular su felicidad. Edward solo podía mostrarse sereno.

Antes de comenzar, Ed se dirigió hasta el servicio de paquetes de la estación, y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con la encargada, regresó hasta su prometida con un vestido blanco.

-Espero que te quede.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de entregárselo a su futura esposa, quien lo recibió con alegría.

-¡Gracias! Iré a ponérmelo.

Sin perder más tiempo, la chica se dirigió a un rincón donde pudiese ponerse el vestido para su boda.

-Creo que podría ser un recuerdo más grato si esperan a casarse cuando lleguen a su destino, muchacho.- dijo el sacerdote, ganando la atención de Ed.

-Eso no va a ser posible. Además, queremos casarnos ahora.

-No lo dudo. Esa jovencita parece muy enamorada, en cambio tú...-

-¿Está poniendo en duda mis sentimientos?

-No son tus sentimientos, es la forma en la que la miras. Es como...si hubiera algo frío en tu corazón.

-Todo el mundo tiene sus propios fantasmas, ¿no lo cree así, padre?

El hombre estaba a punto de decir algo más pero Winry se aproximaba hasta ellos. Lucía muy hermosa aún con ese sencillo vestido de bodas. Antes de que la chica estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, Edward miró al padre.

-Así es, todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas...y yo debo cumplirle a los míos.- finalizó severo. Su mirada era de nuevo distante.

El religioso parecía no comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que esa unión iba a desencadenar una serie de sufrimientos, pero quizá fuera solo una tonta idea suya. Había una radiante mujer vestida de blanco y un hombre esperando hacerla suya. Supuso que era suficiente para llevarlo a cabo, además de que ya había recibido su paga.

-Winry Rockbell, ¿Aceptas a Edward como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí...acepto.

-Edward Hughes, ¿Aceptas a Winry como tu esposa, para serle fiel y amarla y protegerla, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer.

Sin poder contener su alegría, Winry se lanzó a los brazos de su marido. No hubo felicitaciones ni aplausos, pero ese acto la había hecho inmensamente feliz. La chica buscó los labios de Edward para besarlos con dulzura y él le correspondió sin una pizca de amor. Eso iba a quedarse atrás.

Después de algunos minutos ambos abordaron el tren. Winry aún llevaba puesto aquel vestido blanco que se amoldaba a su silueta. Edward avanzaba con ella de la mano por el vagón para buscar el camarote que había reservado. De pronto sintió que ella se detenía.

-Edward, necesito un bolígrafo.

-¿Por qué necesitarías uno?

-He pensado...que no tenemos nada para recordar este momento, ni siquiera una fotografía, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez pueda conservar el talón de los boletos del tren y podría anotar esta fecha en ellos...para poder conservar este día tan especial.

Ed sonrió de lado y se apresuró a sacar uno del interior de su chaqueta. Observó cómo su esposa anotaba la fecha con una impecable caligrafía. No pudo evitar pensar, que muy pronto ella iba a desear olvidar esa fecha.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

¡Hola a todos los lectores!

Finalmente he concluido mis estudios y entro a una nueva etapa en mi vida, con muchísimas ganas de actualizar mis fics. Prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar muy pronto. En fin, les aviso que el próximo capítulo tendrá contenido sexual, por lo que tendré que cambiar el rated del fic. Esto estaba contemplado desde que concebí esta historia y espero que no afecte a nadie.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han hecho llegar, los leo todos, aunque a veces no pueda hacerles llegar la contestación. Al anónimo que me pregunta, Edward tiene 24 años y Winry 18. Sin más, agradezco a quienes leen y a: Miu Furinji, arual17, MacheSalas, Doshi-san, luna de elric. Rinsita-chan, yimel y a los anónimos por sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Arrastrado por la pasión

**Capítulo 10.- Arrastrado por la pasión.**

La puerta se cerró detrás de Edward. Tanto él como su recién adquirida esposa se encontraban ya en el camarote que había reservado. Ed se dejó caer sobre un pequeño sofá que adornaba el sitio. Winry miraba a su alrededor, maravillada. La habitación era espaciosa, considerando que viajaban en tren, y aunque no contaba con demasiado mobiliario, era acogedora y agradable. La chica giró para mirar de frente a Edward.

-Es muy lindo.- comentó con una genuina sonrisa.

-Y espera a ver la casa en Central.

El rostro de Winry se iluminó. Se sentía feliz de estar con ese hombre y del hecho de que su vida soñada comenzaba a materializarse. Se acercó hasta el sofá en el que Ed estaba recostado y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la recibió y la estrechó contra su pecho. Deseaba estar así un momento. No mirar su rostro para no recordar que era la asesina de Alphonse. Cada vez era más difícil contener su odio. Ese odio que se mezclaba también con el amor que no podía evitar sentir porque había nacido antes.

Luego de varios minutos, Winry se deshizo del abrazo solo para poder acercar sus labios a los de Edward. Lo hizo con cierta timidez, despacio. Él le correspondió del mismo modo, sin prisa, disfrutando de las caricias en su boca. Poco a poco, ella se fue armando de valor, animada por ese deseo que crecía cada vez más en ella. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que Ed llevaba puesta, pero él la detuvo casi enseguida.

-Aguarda, Winry.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres?- preguntó ella con miedo a haberlo incomodado.

-Por supuesto, es solo que debo hacer algo importante primero.

Dicho aquello, el joven se levantó del sofá. Después de asegurarse de haber arreglado su ropa, salió del camarote. Winry permaneció sentada, preguntándose si habría estado mal haber tratado de tomar la iniciativa. Tal vez aquello no había sido del agrado de Edward, aunque no había sido su intención que se molestara.

Las motivaciones de la chica tenían que ver con las antiguas charlas de sus amigas, aquellas que ya se habían casado, a pesar de su corta edad, o aquellas que simplemente habían accedido a los deseos de sus novios y les entregaban su virginidad. Winry siempre las escuchaba atenta, aunque a veces ni siquiera podía imaginarse tales situaciones. En alguna de esas pláticas habían mencionado el hecho de que la mayoría de los hombres detestaba la pasividad de su pareja en los encuentros amorosos, así como la timidez. Winry no deseaba decepcionar a Ed. Quería demostrarle que aunque aquella fuera a ser su primera vez, podía ser una chica ardiente que despertara sus instintos.

Aun con toda su confusión, ella decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era prepararse para ese esperado encuentro. Se despojó de su ropa y preparó la bañera con agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Estuvo a punto de hacerse daño por la fuerza con la que se había contraído su mandíbula. Edward estaba furioso. Ella había tratado de seducirlo con sus artimañas y él debía admitir que había bajado la guardia. La situación tendría que haber sido inversa. Él iba a dominarla, ella pediría más de él.

Comenzó a caminar a lo largo del tren. Necesitaba llegar a la cabina de comunicaciones...y tranquilizarse. Ella había comenzado a jugar sucio pero él no iba a quedarse atrás. Iba a demostrarle quien era. Poco antes de alcanzar su destino, Ed llegó al vagón restaurante y decidió beber un poco. Lo necesitaba. Se acercó a la barra sin prestar atención a los pocos que aún permanecían en el lugar. Tomó asiento y pidió algo de brandy. Apenas había terminado su primer trago cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-Propongo este brindis para los recién casados.

-¿Roy?- Edward estaba sorprendido.

El aludido tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ed no podía disimular su molestia.

-Cumplo con un encargo personal de Maes. Estará encantado de saber las nuevas.

-Iba a comunicarme con él.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Comprenderás que luego de más de un mes de no saber de ti es natural que se preocupe.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Hughes no confía en tu buen juicio en este momento.- dijo Roy, con seriedad, antes de dar un sorbo más a su bebida.- Y por lo visto, tiene razón. ¿Qué ha sido ese asunto de la boda?

-Es mi problema.

-No sé que ha sido lo que te ha orillado a cometer esta locura, pero para de una vez. Un matrimonio no es algo con lo que debas jugar.

-Ya te lo he dicho: es mi asunto.

-A Hughes le encantará saberlo.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Tampoco de Maes! ¿Quieren dejarme tranquilo?

-Maes solo quiere ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No olvides que ha sido como un padre para ti! ¡No me vengas con eso de que no le incumbe!

Edward miraba a Roy con rencor. Sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que debía hacer justicia a su modo. No iba a renunciar a eso.

-Yo hablaré con Maes. Voy a explicárselo.

-Y habrá mucho que explicar. Y a propósito...la chica es linda.

-Lo sé.

-¿La amas?

-No voy a responder a eso.- contestó Edward mientras bebía su tercera copa.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero anda con cuidado. El amor también es peligroso.

-Ese consejo es excelente viniendo de alguien que ha mantenido a su mano derecha como amante durante varios años.- comentó Ed sin disimular el tono irónico. Roy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-No la metas en esto, ¿quieres?

-Has sido tu quien comenzó.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?

-Dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me digas que estás nervioso, ¿eh?

-¡No seas idiota!

-Por cierto, deberías parar de beber. He oído que el alcohol es muy malo para cuando...tú sabes.

Edward miró a Roy con molestia. A veces podía ser un fastidio, como en ese momento, y él no estaba como para soportarlo.

-Es en serio, Ed. Deja de beber de una vez. No quisiera tener que arrastrarte hasta tu habitación.

El joven lo ignoró y bebió de un sorbo el contenido de su copa, que hasta donde recordaba, era la número cinco. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su visión comenzaba por hacerse borrosa...y decidió que no era suficiente todavía.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Los ojos de Winry comenzaban a cerrarse desde hacía ya varios minutos. No podría aguantar mucho y Ed aún no regresaba a la habitación. Estaba preocupada y esperaba que el motivo de su ausencia fuera la tardanza de sus obligaciones y no lo sucedido unas horas antes.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararse, y hasta pudo pedir al servicio que le proporcionaran un ligero camisón para dormir, demasiado corto, demasiado traslúcido para su gusto, pero ideal para la ocasión. Seguía esperándolo a media luz.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, con cierta torpeza. Edward caminaba con lentitud, como si temiera caer. Winry se acercó de inmediato para auxiliarlo.

-Estás despierta.- afirmó Ed, como si fuese algo que estuviera mal.

-Estaba esperándote, pero...has estado bebiendo.- dijo ella, un tanto decepcionada.

-Solo estaba brindando.

-Debiste hacerlo aquí...comnigo.

Edward miró a Winry fijamente a los ojos. Él no parecía ebrio, a excepción del olor que lo delataba. Aún así, ella podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos, la que tanto le intimidaba y atraía a la vez.

Al verla con esa provocativa prenda, Ed se acercó para poder contemplarla mejor. Ella lo observó, tímida, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Ahora temes?- cuestionó Ed con sarcásmo, recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Dispuesto a echar abajo su juego, el joven acortó la distancia entre ambos. Primero, la besó con urgencia, luego, le sujetó el trasero con ambas manos para acercarla a él. Winry no pudo evitar gemir ante esa inesperada reacción. Edward estaba muy dispuesto todavía y ella no iba a negarse. Correspondió a sus ardientes besos mientras se aferraba a su camisa. Se moría por tocarlo y decidió, una vez más, tratar de quitarle la ropa. Esta vez él la dejó hacerlo. En tanto, las manos de Ed se colaban bajo el camisón de su esposa, acariciándo sus largas y torneadas piernas, y subiendo un poco más.

Winry sentía su piel arder. Las caricias de su marido eran demasiado atrevidas. No estaba siendo tierno, ni considerado, pero había despertado su lujuria. Desaba más de él, más de su pasión, lo hiciera como lo hiciera. Cuando pudo despojarlo de su camisa, las manos de la chica viajaron hasta su duro abdomen, acariciándolo apenas con las puntas de los dedos. Edward suspiró, por lo que ella siguió con su labor, disfrutando de los trabajados músculos de su esposo. Lo besó una vez más cuando sus manos alcanzaron los masculinos hombros. Se aferró a su cuello.

-Te amo, Edward.- susurró Winry, muy cerca de su oído.

Él se separó un poco de ella, desconcertado por aquellas palabras. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver algunas lágrimas mezcladas con su sonrisa. Winry estaba mirándolo con amor, o al menos eso parecía. Edward tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. No soportaba ese brillo en la mirada de su esposa. No quería su amor ni sus dulces palabras. Quería su venganza.

Recuperándose de la impresión, Ed retiró las manos de Winry de su cuello y la giró, de modo que la espalda de la chica chocó contra su pecho. A pesar del sorpresivo cambio, ella no protestó. Ahora solo era capaz de gemir, pues Edward había metido de nuevo las manos bajo su ropa y tocaba sus senos de forma descarada. Él estrujaba sin cuidado eso montículos de piel, acariciando los pezones con los pulgares. Winry gritaba de placer y acercaba sus nalgas a la cadera de Ed, en un acto que no comprendía del todo.

Edward estaba demasiado excitado. Ella estaba frotando su carnoso trasero contra su erección, aún por encima de la ropa. Lo estaba volviendo loco. En su arrebato, Ed la empujó hacia la cama, haciéndola caer boca abajo, en tanto se despojaba de la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta. Cuando se desnudó completamente, se posicionó sobre Winry, quien estaba tan ansiosa como él. Edward le levantó el camisón, sin llegar a quitárselo, solo lo suficiente para dejar libres sus suaves senos. Entonces su atención se desvió de nuevo al trasero de Winry, acariciándolo con ambas manos, luego besándolo. Ella solo era capaz de gemir suavemente.

El joven siguió ascendiendo por el cuerpo de su esposa, deleitándose con sus definidas curvas. Besó su espalda y mordió la piel de su cuello. Winry respiraba cada vez más agitada y sus mejillas mantenían un color rojo intenso, además estaba esa desconocida humedad en sus partes íntimas. Estaba demasiado mojada. Edward lo notó cuando una de sus manos viajó a la entrepierna de la chica. En ese momento, Ed levantó la cadera de su mujer, dejando su intimidad expuesta para él.

El grito de placer que salió de la boca de Winry fue música para sus oidos. Edward estaba descubriéndo su sabor, bebiendo lo que la vagina de su amante le estaba ofreciendo. Ella sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pues la sensación en su interior comenzaba a ser insoportablemente deliciosa. Ed continuó, acariciando con su lengua y succionando con los labios, provocando que Winry explotara cuando su clítoris sintió ese jugueteo.

Sin darle tiempo para recuperar el aliento, Edward tomó su lugar entre las piernas de Winry...y la penetró. El gemido de la chica fue confundido por uno de placer, pues él daba por hecho que esa no era su primera vez y se había introducido tan rápido que no había notado la prueba de su virginidad. Y había que agregar que Ed no estaba en su mejor momento de lucidez. Comenzó a moverse con dificultad en el interior de la chica. Él trató de justificarlo creyendo que ella era demasiado estrecha.

-E-Ed...p-para...- la voz de Winry era demasiado baja, estaba conteniéndose para no gritar. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -De...tente.

Edward no era consciente de lo que ocurría. En medio de esas sensaciones no era capaz de darse cuenta de que ella no estaba disfrutando. Siguió moviendo su cadera, metiendo y sacando su duro pene del interior de la chica, quien ahora mordía las sábanas. Eso si que lo notó.

-¿Te contienes? Te aseguro que no será por mucho.

La velocidad de las embestidas de Edward aumentó. Por un breve instante, Winry comenzó a sentir el dolor como algo diferente. Empezaba a sentir placer también. Entonces las dos sensaciones se mezclaron. Y comenzó a gemir cuando el aire le faltó y tuvo que soltar las sábanas. Ed estaba excitado y complacido al escucharla.

Winry volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior después de la larga agonía. Comenzaba a disfrutarlo. De la boca de Ed brotaban roncos gruñidos. También concluiría todo para él. Sus embates fueron más desquisiados, intensos, provocando que ella gimiera de forma poco discreta.

-E-Edw...ard...po...por favor.- dijo Winry entre gritos, retorciéndose de placer.

Él la sujetó de la cadera lo más fuerte que pudo y dio dos profundas estocadas que llevaron a su mujer al éxtasis, y una más que le hizo liberar su semen y alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Luego todo fue silencio en la habitación. Winry se desplomó en la cama, con su cuerpo completamente laxo. Edward seguía arrodillado en la cama, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos. La respiración de ambos era agitada.

Cuando Winry se recuperó un poco, giró su rostro para poder ver a Ed. Sonrió cansada, sin embargo él no devolvió el gesto. Ella moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo antes de que sucumbieran al cansancio. Pero pronto se decepcionó, pues Edward se vistió de pronto...y salió de la habitación.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, aunque puede que para algunos sea bastante fuerte. Si es así, les ofrezco una disculpa.

Agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y a : Miu Furinji (espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta al review), MuffinStateOfTheArt89, arual17,anónimo (no me molestan las observaciones pero intenta que tu crítica sea constructiva...y predica con el ejemplo, apenas pude entender el review), dmelendezreyes, Yimel, Miss Pringles y Rinsita-chan.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
